The Tattoo Artist
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Bored with her life as rich trophy wife, Maura seeks the danger and meets Jane who works as Tattoo Artist...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim!

* * *

**The Tattoo Artist**

Maura didn't hate her life...she was just lonely and bored. Her husband was out on a business trip and she had decided to make a trip out, but she didn't want to take her car, so she called a cab. It took her to the end of down town to a pub and she got out, looked around and then hurried inside.

It was one intense feeling. It felt dangerous and exciting. She stepped inside and took a moment to look around. It was a little loud, slightly smoky and dimly lit. She had tried to look like them, but stuck out like a sore thumb in her designer jeans, boots, top and blazer.

Maura moved up to the bar and took a seat. She ordered something to drink and looked around once again. She didn't see anyone that she recognized, not that she expected that she would.

As soon as Maura had entered the bar she held most of the customers attention. It was in the middle of the week, so only guys were there having a drink after finishing work. They basically were regular customers and they ogled the pretty blonde that had entered.

They immediately could tell that she wasn't from around here and wondered what she was doing in a pub like this all by herself. It didn't take long until a guy approached her, quite a beer belly and his face in a desperate need of a shave. He sat down on the stool next to her and turned to her.

"Ay, tell me, what does a pretty lady like you, do here all by yourself?" He asked her and heard some chuckles from other customers.

Maura turned to face him and made a face at him.

"Not here to pick anyone up," she said and held up her hand with a wedding ring on it. Then she dropped it back down and took a drink of what she had ordered. She wasn't afraid of anyone in the room. To her, they were just lonely desperate men who wanted anyone's attention. She looked over at a few men to her right and gave them a look as well before she faced forward. She swallowed and looked back at the man, next to her.

"Drinking...same thing that you are doing..."

"In an area like that? Honey, there are quite some bad guys around this area, just looking for women who are by themselves. Why aren't you in some fancy Country Club drinking your drink there?" He asked her amused. The bartender turned and shook his head, while he cleaned the glasses.

"If that would be your life, you would find it interesting. But it is my life..and I am bored of that life. Don't you think you would be if things were reversed," she said to him and looked around once again. She hadn't thought about there being bad men around. It hadn't been the first thing on her mind and that troubled her.

"Don't think I could get bored of being rich." He said with a chuckle and then placed an arm around her.

"But as long as you are here, how about, paying the next round of beers? In return I'll protect you from the bad men in this area." He said to her.

"Oh geez Bill, leave her be." The bartender said and nodded towards him.

"Don't want you to scare customers away."

Maura looked at his arm around her and then pushed it off as the bartender spoke.

"No, that's fine. I think I'll manage just fine. I am not a fragile woman," she said to him with a small smile. Then she nodded to the bartender for another drink and moved from the bar to a small booth across the room. She just wanted to be alone and the bar seemed to be the wrong place in the room for that.

Bill just laughed as the woman moved to the booth and drank a sip of his beer, before he moved back to his buddies, saying something about rich snobs. It wasn't long until the door opened again and another woman entered.

She was tall, wearing a pair of ripped jeans, biker boots, a leather jacket, and a biker helmet under one arm. Her long dark hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"Yo, Frankie. Catch." Jane said and threw her helmet to the bartender. He caught the helmet and placed it aside.

"How was work?" The bartender asked her.

"Was alright." The brunette woman said and opened the zipper of her leather jacket. She undressed it and handed it to the bartender as well. She only wore a white tanktop underneath, and you could tell she was tattooed. Her right shoulder was full of ink, as well as her left underarm. Looking closely at the white tanktop you could see the ink of her other tattoos on her back and shoulder blades. The brunette sat down on a chair and nodded in the direction to the gross man that had talked to Maura.

"Hey Bill whats up?" Jane asked as Frankie got Jane a beer.

"Nothing doll, same old, same old." He answered. Jane chuckled and then drank a big sip of her beer.

Maura definitely noticed the other only woman who entered the pub. She studied her, not that she could look away. The woman was tall, slender, and well marked with tattoos over her tanned skin. She looked down at her hands and shrugged. She didn't even have a mark on her. She stuck out and she realized it now.

Frankie smirked at Jane and offered her her favorite beer before he moved back to drying glasses. A few other men entered and said hi to Jane, then noticed Maura sitting at the booth.

"Well hello there pretty." A guy said and slid in the booth across from Maura, smiling at her. He was quite good looking.

"Name is Tommy. What is your name? I haven't seen you around here before... You must have recently fallen down from heaven." He said with a wink.

Jane heard her brother and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to turn around to look at the woman. It was highly uncommon for another woman to be there especially during the week.

Maura just looked at him and half smiled.

"You are nice looking and it is unfortunate that I am spoken for," she said to him and took a sip of her drink. She half looked over at the other woman before him again.

"Maura," she said, "and you wouldn't normally see me at all, but I am a bored little housewife..."

Now Jane had to turn around as she heard the other woman talk. She didn't sound familiar at all and the way she spoke was kinda odd to her. She eyed her quietly and figured she was a rich, bored housewife. She wasn't one of them, that was obvious.

"Bored, little housewife, huh? Maura, if you were married to me, I am sure I'd keep you busy." He said with a wink and smiled.

"But you know, I don't mind that you are married, as long as you don't mind. I bet you came here for some adventures and I...I can give you the adventure of your life, baby." He said flirting.

Jane now got up from her stool and walked over, her boots clicking against the wooden floor. Jane leaned down to her brother, causing him to look at his sister.

"Dude, did you already forget what happened to the last housewife you banged and what the husband did to you?" Jane asked him sweetly and pulled him up by his arm.

"Excuse his manners." Jane said and pushed Tommy towards the bar.

Maura's eyes looked directly to Jane as she approached and then hauled the handsome young man off. She cleared her throat absently and finished her drink.

"He wasn't bothering me, miss. Not many really do," she said and looked down at one of Jane's tattoos.

"You have- you have a lot of tattoos," she said and smiled a little. Maura was sweet, that was easy to see. She also looked lonely.

Jane raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with her. She didn't feel offended, knowing that the rich housewife probably didn't see alot of tattooed people in her life.

"I guess it looks this way for you but really, it's only 17." Jane said and drank a sip of her beer.

"Right, only seventeen," she said back and laughed softly.

"Hey Jane, can I kick your ass in Chicago at least?" Tommy asked as he sat down by the bar.

"Kick my ass? Tommy, it's so sweet that you're always trying. Sure, get the dices." Jane said and nodded at Maura.

"Have a nice rest of the evening." She lifted her beer and drank a sip, before she walked back to the bar to Tommy.

Maura nodded and watched as Jane left her. What went through her mind was a million things as she watched the other woman and the man she called Tommy. She looked down at her drink and shrugged a little. Then she got up and walked over to where they were.

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure." Tommy said immediately and grinned at her. Jane glanced at her.

"Do you even know how to?" The brunette asked the blonde woman sceptic, not thinking that she had ever played Chicago before.

"No, but I pick things up very quickly," she said with a smile toward Tommy and then looked toward Jane as she spoke again.

"So, explain it to me. I will watch a round and then join," she said in confidence. She smiled at Jane and Jane found herself loving that smile more than she should.

Jane looked at Maura and gave a nod. She wasn't really one to discriminate other people.

"Alright. It's a drinking game. Basically if you roll three one's, it's called Chicago. It's 300 points and it's the highest score. Rolling a six is sixty points, rolling a one is obviously 100 points. The numbers two to five are just the numbers. Let's say you roll a one, a six and a five. It would be 165. That means the 165 is to beat. You can roll three times and so can Tommy. When you have a one in your roll, you may leave it out. The game goes until you basically got rid of your coasters...and the loser pays a round of shots. Just watch and you'll get the hang of it." Jane said and then started to play a round with Tommy.

"I think I got it," she said with another smile and offered to buy the first round of shots as Tommy and Jane played their round. The shots arrived and Maura picked hers up and downed it as she watched the two playing.

"It's really all about math. I'm excellent in math," she said smartly and offered Jane and Tommy their shots.

"Sweetie, it has a lot to do with luck actually. But sure try calculate your chances." Jane said with a chuckle and took the shot from her before she downed it, just like Tommy.

"Alright guys, let's play a couple of rounds." Jane said and let Maura start.

After twenty minutes of playing and having Jane down her fourth shot, she got up from her stool.

"Alright guys, I am outta here." She said and Frankie handed her, her jacket and helmet back.

"Or else I'll be too drunk to drive home. Besides, I have a customer early in the morning. Was nice playing with you, Maura." Jane said to her and zipped up her jacket.

Maura was a little light-headed after her fifth shot, but she sat there and waved at Jane as she left. Her smile was back and she then looked back at Tommy.

"Another round," she said to him, not wanting to go home to her lonely house. She shifted closer to him and gave him a look.

"Well alright." Tommy said amused and played another round with her. Since he lost he paid for the next round and then handed the blonde another shot.

"To this evening." He said with a smile and then downed his shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How about we get the hell outta here?" He asked her.

Maura downed hers and looked at him. Then she nodded.

"Where do you suggest we go?" She asked.

"You don't live with your sister do you," she said and laughed softly. Maura wasn't about cheating like this, but she simply didn't want to go home alone. She looked at the door to where the woman had left from and then back to him.

"Should I trust a man that has a habit of picking up lonely married women?"

"Nah I don't live with my sis. She lives in a flat above her tattoo studio...I have my own place, and you can trust me. All the women I slept with are still alive. I only give them pleasure." Tommy said and moved closer, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

"So what do you say? I live close by. A five minutes walk." He played with a strand of her blonde hair.

Maura swallowed and felt her eyes fluttered at his touch. It had been a while since any one had looked at her how he did, let alone her own husband.

"You know what," she said and placed a hand on his chest. "Yes...as long as I can walk," she said with a chuckle.

"I'd even carry you if I had to." Tommy said with a wink.

"Hey Frankie we are outta here. Goodnight." He yelled to his brother and then left the bar with the blonde.

All gentleman-like he undressed his jacket and laid it over her shoulders, as he walked with her to his apartment. He turned on the lights as they arrived and kicked off his shoes.

"Sorry it's a bit messy but...there is no mess in my bed." He said with a grin and pushed her up against the door, kissing her.

"No, I wouldn't think-" she started to say and then he was kissing her. Her eyes closed and she moaned against his lips. Her head swam and she didn't care if this was a bad decision or now. God...she was so in need of a good fuck and would deal with what she did tomorrow. He felt her kiss him back with a fire like intensity.

He grabbed her by the thighs and then lifted her up, moving his hands on her ass, as he carried her over to his unmade bed. She let her down and was over her within seconds, kissing her. He brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the ground.

He immediately did the same with his own shirt, exposing a toned upper body and of course, a tattoo over his chest. Tommy's hands wandered to Maura's breasts and he massaged them.

Maura stared at his tattoo and then smiled up into his face.

"I suppose your sister did that," she said as he slowly started to massage her breasts. Maura's skin was flawless. She breathed deeply and her nipples were already hard. Between her legs, she ached even more than she had thought she would. Tommy was hot.

"How old are you," she asked him.

"Yeah Jane did that." He confirmed and kissed her again. He brought his hands between them and opened her pants and pulled them down in the very next second.

"I'm Twenty-One, why?" He asked her and brought his hands to his own jeans and stripped them down within seconds, as well as his boxers. He was hard already and moved back on top of her.

Maura looked down between his legs.

"Oh you're young," she said and chewed on her lower lip, so turned on by him.

"I am a little older," she said and swallowed. She reached down and curled her fingers around his hard sex, stroking it a little. "I hope that's ok..."

He groaned as he felt her fingers wrapped around his sex. He chuckled and undressed Maura's panties, before he positioned himself between her legs, nudging her opening with the head of his penis.

"I figured you were. The last housewife I banged was in her early 40s, so don't you worry. I like the older chicks." He said grinning.

"Well, you are definitely the youngest I have been with..." she said and opened her legs wider for him. She moved her hands around to his fine ass and gripped it hard. Then she pulled him closer, taking command of him in a way. It turned him on. She helped him inside and groaned lightly. Her eyes deepened in color.

"I hope you don't judge..."

"Judge you because you are married? I really don't care." He said and pushed in all the way, groaning. He placed a kiss on her lips, before he began thrusting back and forth in a fast manner, groaning as he did so. Tommy was good-looking and hardly spent a night alone by himself.

Maura kissed him back. "Yes..." she said breathlessly and still held his ass as he thrust deep and fast. She arched her back and moaned loudly but very sweet and delicate like. Her eyes soon closed.

"Don't come inside me..." she said after a moment. "I'll finish you..."

"Okay." He agreed and kept thrusting. He switched from fast thrusts to hard ones, then to slow and gently ones back to hard and fast. He groaned and kissed her from time to time. It didn't take too long for him until he started feeling close and forced himself to pull out of the blonde.

Maura had her orgasm while he was thrusting and he had felt it. She breathed deeply and once he pulled out, she quickly sat up and pushed him back to his back on the bed.

"On second thought...I want to feel you...come..." she said and straddled him. She took him into her hands and lowered herself back over him and rode him the rest of the way to his orgasm.

He grinned as she started to ride him, finding it incredibly sexy. He brought his hands on her hips and then moved them up to her breasts. In less than a minute, Tommy came, shooting his load inside of her. He gave her breasts another squeeze, before he rolled them over again and then pulled out of her slowly.

"That was sexy." He said with a grin. "Now that you know I have no issues with your age...do you wanna tell me how old you are?" He asked her.

She was nestled against him, feeling the after sensations of his release inside of her. She smiled and touched his face.

"A woman never tells her age," she purred and then pulled him down in hard kiss. Her heart was mad in her chest. She smiled at his expression after that. He was surprised with her. "But much younger than 40..."

"Usually women who are over 30 use that line but I am okay with it." He said and kissed her again. He played with her hair.

"Do you want me to call you a cab? Surely don't wanna have your husband wondering where you might be." He said matter of factly.

"I am not thirty," she said and pushed herself up slightly. She nodded when he offered to call her cab. She smiled and pressed her hand against his chest, over the tattoo. She looked into his face and frowned.

"He's out of town..."

"Ah I see. Big business man, huh?" He asked with a chuckle and sat up as well. He kissed her lips, before he got up and grabbed his boxers, putting them back on. He walked over and got his phone to call a cab for Maura.

"It's always nice to see women who don't have tattoos. That's rather rare around here actually." He admitted as he looked down at her with a wink, before someone picked up on the other line and he talked. He hung up a moment later and tossed the phone on his bed.

"They'll be here in ten."

"Really, I find that hard to believe," she mused and smiled at him as he told her that the cab would be there in ten. She slowly slipped from the bed and lost her balance. She laughed and grabbed at him.

"It was good..." she said to him as she slipped her underwear back on.

"Yeah I agree." He said and watched her with a smirk.

"Hey anytime you feel 'lonely' again, you know where you can find me, alright? You were a pretty got lay and you know, I am up to do it again sometime." He told her and flashed her his most charming smile.

Maura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"You weren't bad yourself," she said with a smirk and then kissed him for a long moment. She hated going home, but she knew that she had to. She then finished getting dressed and soon was home.

**TBC**

Please don't hate me for the first Chapter... I promise it will turn out Rizzles ;) Tell me what you think so far though :) It'll get muuuuch better next Chapter :) And for everyone who is interested, I am already in the middle of writing on Obsessions 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks for all the reviews! I was aware that the Tommy/Maura thing would disappoint some of you but...I promise this Chapter is so much better.

**Chapter 02**

The next few days, Maura was with her husband, but once he left town, she came back to the bar and smiled at Frankie as she entered. She felt less afraid this time as she took her spot in the same stool as last time.

"Oh hey, Maura is it, right?" Frankie asked her with a smile.

"Haven't seen you around in the last few days. What can I get you?" He asked her friendly and threw the towel over his shoulder to give her his full attention.

"Rum and coke, please," she said and smiled at him.

"Oh, life has had me busy for the last few days, I guess," she said and crossed her legs as they talked. She looked around after a moment, looking for Tommy, but more looking for Jane.

Frankie poured her rum and coke and then studied her, noticing that she was obviously looking for someone.

"Are you meeting somewhere here? Who are you looking for? I might be able to help you." Frankie asked her and put a straw in her drink and then placed it in front of her.

Maura smiled and thanked him for the drink.

"No, it's fine. I just was looking around. I want to get used to things here," she said with a small smile and a shrug. She looked past him toward the door and then sighed.

Frankie poured her a shot and placed it in front of her.

"Trust me, I work long enough in a bar and have watched so many people by now, that I know when they are just looking around or looking for someone. Your eyes always go back to the door. So that tells me you are expecting someone. Who is it?" He asked her.

Maura looked at the shot and downed it before she said anything to him. She sighed.

"I was looking for the woman who was here a few nights ago," she said and to cover her tracks, she added, "for a tattoo..." She smiled and then took a drink of her rum and coke.

"My sister? Jane?" He asked. "Oh I think she is still in her shop." Frankie said and then started to look through some drawers, until he found a card and handed it Maura.

"That's her card. It's not far from here. I am sure you can stop by and make an appointment or ring her up, whatever is more convenient for you." Frankie said.

Maura took the card and nodded a thanks to him. She stared at it for a moment, smiling to herself.

"How far is it? I don't assume it is safe to walk?" She asked Frankie who had moved back behind the bar once again.

"Oh it's about a ten minutes drive. If you like I can call up a cab for you." He offered her politely. It wouldn't be the first time that Frankie called up a cab for one of his customers, especially when they were too drunk to drive themselves home.

Maura's eyes seemed to get excited and she nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks," she had said and then when the cab came she left an extra tip of fifty bucks for him before she left. Soon, she stepped out of the cab and into the tattoo parlor. She was instantly surrounded by visuals that she had never seen in her life.

Jane was in the back, cleaning up after her last customer. She heard that someone had entered.

"Coming." She yelled from somewhere of the back of the shop. The walls were plastered with tattoos. There was a couch with a table and loads of books of different tattoo designs. Usually Jane wasn't alone in the shop and she had someone working the reception but since it was so late already, she had sent her home.

A few moments later, Jane stepped out from another room, wiping her hands clean on a paper towel. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun. She wore another pair of jeans and a black Ed Hardy shirt. She immediately recognized the woman from the other night.

"Maura." Jane said rather surprised and tossed the paper towel in the trash. "What are you doing here?" She asked her rather surprised.

Maura turned around quickly when she heard Jane's voice and Jane thought she saw the woman check her out again. She then looked a little flustered and cleared her throat.

"I was uh...looking to get-I want to try a tattoo," she said with a sharp nod and pointed to pale pink heart with two smaller hearts on either side.

"Should I come back later...?"

Jane watched her and raised her brows. She looked at her a bit amused, looking at the tattoo she pointed at.

"A tattoo, huh? You do know they are permanent, right?" Jane asked amused and walked over to her.

"Sit down." She said and guided Maura over to the couch and made her sit down. Then she walked to the door and closed it, turning the sign from OPEN to CLOSED.

"I'll be happy giving you a tattoo but you walk in here and point at the first best tattoo you see? Nu-huh. That's not how it works." Jane said to her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't want you to wake up tomorrow regretting your decision. And hearts, really?" Jane asked and went through her books on the tabel.

"I think a butterfly or a flower or something with stars would suit you better, honestly." Jane said and handed her three books, which all contained either butterfly tattoos, flower tattoos or star tattoos.

"Or I could totally see you with a chinese or Japanese sign. You told me you were smart, right? How about the chinese or Japanese symbol for Knowledge?" Jane asked her and searched through her books again until she found the symbol book and placed it on top of the other three.

"Of course I can also draw you a tattoo...so it's unique and you'll be the only one having it. It is up to you. But decisions like tattoo's shouldn't be rushed. After all you have to live with it for the rest of your life." She pointed out.

Maura was taken aback with this woman as she sat there and explained tattoos as if it were an lesson within itself. She smiled from time to time and looked at what Jane was suggesting. Then she came up with something.

"A side butterfly, surrounded by the Chinese symbol for freedom," she said, pointing at the pink butterfly and then the symbol for freedom. She looked up into Jane's eyes and became lost.

Jane flashed the blonde a dimpled smile.

"That sounds way better." Jane said and smiled.

"How big do you want them and where should the tattoo go?" The brunette asked her and took the books from Maura.

"Oh..um..." Maura stood and pushed down the edge of her pants on her left hip. She pointed to her pelvic area.

"I think here..." she said, "so I can see it... when I look in the mirror...when I get dressed..." Her eyes flickered up to Jane's and she smiled a little. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she swore that Jane could see and hear it.

Jane watched her with great interest and then gave an approving nod.

"And how big do you want it to be? Is the size in the book okay for you? Do you need me to make it bigger or smaller for you?" Jane then asked and looked at the books for a second before she looked back up to meet Maura's hazel eyes.

"The size in the book his fine," she said and then sat back down.

"You don't have to do it tonight, by the way. I don't want to keep you up later, especially if you want to go drinking...or something," she said, looking at Jane and fixing her pants back up around her hip.

"Oh it's fine. I didn't plan on drinking today. During the week it's rare that I go to the bar." Jane said and got up with the two books.

"I can do your tattoo now or another day. It is up to you. I don't mind staying longer to do a tattoo. I love my job so I would be happy to do that." The brunette said and walked behind the counter.

Maura chewed on her lower lip for a moment, thinking long and hard. Tommy's words from the other night came into her mind about her tattooless skin, but as she looked over at Jane's tattooed body...all she wanted was to be like her. She nodded and smiled timidly.

"Now is fine..."

"Alright." Jane flashed her a smile and opened her laptop. She pulled up the same tattoos as in the books on her screen and then printed it. She looked over to Maura.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Sorry just got nonalcoholic stuff here." Jane said and took the paper out of the printer.

Maura shook her head at the offer.

"I am good for right now," she said and then stood.

"Where do you want me," she asked, looking around before settling her gaze back on Jane. She imagined things that she shouldn't be thinking of about the woman with her sweet body and painted skin.

„Oh you can go back into the other room if you like and undress your pants in the meanwhile. I'll be with you in a moment. Oh and no worries, the other room has curtains, no one can see you half naked." Jane said professionally and flashed her a smile before she walked over to another machine to print the sketch on a transfer paper.

"Ok," Maura said and stood from the couch. She moved into the back room where Jane had told her to go and unzipped her pants. She pulled them down to mid thigh and then sat in the chair. Her heart was still beating fast. Her eyes looked around and then toward the door where Jane would follow her in soon. She half wondered if she could go through with it... She didn't care what her husband thought...

About a minute later, Jane entered the room with the transfer paper in one hand and a disposable razor in the other hand. She all placed it on a tiny desk and sat down on a chair, slipping on her rubber gloves. She rolled her chair close to Maura and smiled up at her.

"Are you still sure you wanna do this?" She asked her and looked in her eyes.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's movements and she shook her head yes.

"I want to...I find yours very attractive..." she said and then choked on her words. "For you..." she added and smiled a little. She had pushed down her underwear a little as well.

"There," she pointed at her left side pelvic bone. "I think that would be perfect... Do many people get one there?"

"Yeah." Jane agreed with a smile and pushed Maura's underwear a bit more down. "Mostly girls in their early twenties who wanna have a tattoo in that area but don't want it to get destroyed once they are pregnant...So they choose that spot." Jane told her smiling and then started to shave that area, to get rid even of the tiniest of hair there. Then she tossed the disposable razor in the trash and disinfected the area she was gonna tattoo on.

"Please get up." Jane said and pushed herself back a bit in her stool.

Maura got up and stood there, before Jane.

"Oh, well, I can't get pregnant...so...It wouldn't matter anyways. I found out a day ago...I haven't even told my husband yet," she said and Jane could see the pain in her eyes that the news had caused her.

Jane met Maura's eyes shortly and then grabbed the transfer paper.

"I am really sorry to hear that. But nowadays there are so many other options. Adoption. Surrogate mother." Jane said and then pressed the transfer paper against Maura and then slowly pulled it off.

"Have a look in the mirror and tell me if it's alright like that." She said.

"It's ok... It's not like I really had planned on them..." she said and moved from Jane to look in the mirror. She stared at it and smiled a little.

"I think it's good," she said and turned back to Jane. She moved back to the chair and sat down again. "But thank you for the other options..."

Jane gave a nod and got up from her stool. She walked over to her tattoo machine, picked the right colours for Maura's butterfly and then returned.

"Lie flat down." Jane said and patted the once- massage table that she simply used for her customers now to lie down on.

Maura's stomach tensed a little as she was told to lie down and did. She looked up at the ceiling.

"I know it's going to hurt. I know," she said more to herself than to Jane. She looked at a spot on the ceiling to keep herself calm. Her right hand gripped the side of the table and her left, played absently with the edge of her shirt.

Jane set up her machine to a black color first.

"I'll begin with the outlines of your butterfly, then I'll start on the chinese symbol." She informed Maura and moved close to her with her chair. She pulled Maura's panties even further down, to make sure she wouldn't get it dirty in any way. She noticed how tensed Maura was and she knew she was nervous. Jane reached over to the hand that was gripping the edge of her shirt and covered it with her gloved on. She gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's not so bad, I promise. Or else hardly anyone would have tattoos, right? Nowadays almost everyone has one tattoo at least." Jane said, trying ot make Maura relax.

"I won't lie, it probably will hurt the most when I have to go over your hip bone, but I'm quick so it will be alright soon."

Maura blinked a few times and shook her head. Jane felt her grip lighten and Maura turned her head, looking at Jane with a small smile.

"I am sure that it will hurt..." she repeated Jane's words a bit and then looked back up at the ceiling. She blew out a deep breath and then pictured Jane naked in her mind. That made her feel all kinds of relaxed.

Jane let go of her hand and then started the machine. The machine was buzzing.

"I'll start now." Jane warned her and then arched her back one last time before she placed a hand on Maura's thigh, her fingers close to her core, while the other hand was holding the machine. Carefully she inked the first line and then lifted the machine, glancing at Maura. Jane loved tattooing virgin skin.

"Alright?" Jane wanted to make sure it was bearable for the blonde before she'd continue.

Maura's grip tightened again as the ink started to moved into her skin. When Jane asked her if she was ok, she nodded, but her body vibrated with sensation. She felt Jane's hand close to a very sensitive place on her body and with the thoughts that were going through her mind from time to time...it only made things worse.

"Okay then." Jane flashed her a smile even though she wasn't looking and then continued, doing the whole outlines of the butterfly.

"I am done with the butterfly. I move on to the chinese symbol now. Are you still alright?" Jane asked her considerate and gave her thigh a squeeze.

"Fuck," she said barely audible to Jane's ears. Then she opened her eyes and looked down at Jane.

"I am fine...It's actually numb right now..." she said and smiled faintly before she looked away once again. She imagined herself kissing and licking up this woman's back, tenderly nipping at her flesh...at the painted parts of her skin.

"Alright then." Jane said softly and then flexed her hand, before she took the machine again and continued on the chinese symbol. It took longer than the butterfly since she had to colour the symbol black as well. Once she was done with that, she got up to change the needle of the machine to do the pink colouring of the butterfly. When she returned to, she looked back at Maura. Her skin was slightly swollen and definitely red and sore but that was normal.

"I'll colour the butterfly now. It's about 10 more minutes. Are you alright with that?" She checked with the blonde woman in front of her.

Maura was still gripping the edge of the table with her hand, but the other one was now resting over her stomach. Her breathing was deep, but not fast. She looked over at Jane.

"I am good...It really burns...I must say," she said, but that really wasn't the area she was most concerned with. She felt the ache between her legs even more.

Jane nodded and turned on the machine again and started with the colouring.

"It does. It is sore but it's normal. Once we are done here, I will give you a salve and it will soothe the burn and help with the healing." Jane informed her, never taking her eyes off her work. She was highly concentrated.

"Ok, that sounds good," she said back and closed her eyes once again as the pain started. It became deeper and deeper and then she tensed, her lips releasing a tight moan before she could stop it as Jane passed over the pelvic bone. Maura wasn't as skinny as Jane, but she wasn't that thick either.

Maura wasn't the first customer who moaned or got off from the pain the machine was causing. Jane didn't judge but that Maura moaned while getting tattooed told Jane that the blonde was into rough sex. It was possibly a big turn on for her. Jane finished the colouring within the next ten minutes and placed the machine aside. She looked down at her work and nodded.

"Alright, you are done." Jane said. "Have a look." She encouraged her.

Maura slowly pushed herself up and then looked down at her bare stomach and hip area. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it and she smiled.

"It's good...very good..." she said, meeting Jane's eyes. Her fair cheeks were still flushed

Jane flashed her a soft smile.

"I am glad you are liking it." Jane said to her. She grabbed the salve she was talking about and gently rubbed it over the tattoo to soothe the pain. Then she got the cling wrap and cut off as much as she needed. Then she placed it over the tattoo and taped it to her. She gently pulled Maura's panties back up.

"Alright. Here you can have the rest of the salve." Jane said and handed it to her, before she got up from the stool, taking off the black rubber gloves and tossing them in the trash.

"So, no Sauna or tanning bed or swimming in chlorine water for two weeks. And it's the best if you don't shower for 24 hours, or at least don't get that area wet. Also I would suggest not to do any sports for let's say 2-3 days. And no tight clothes. Also wear something that can get dirty since some of the color will come out and it will ruin your clothes. You won't get that colour out of your clothes. Use the salve daily. Lemme see what else... the tattoo will get a scab, don't peel it off, let it get off itself. And come back in four weeks to let me check on it to see if it's alright like that." Jane said and flashed her a smile.

Maura got down off of the table after Jane was done and carefully pulled her pants back up. She took in all the information and understood it. She then got out her check book from her purse.

"How much do I owe you," she said softly, walking over to where Jane was still cleaning some things up. She smiled at Jane. Maura was working up the nerve to do what she wanted, but it needed to be the right moment.

"Uh..." Jane turned and looked at the time.

"It's $120." She told her smiling and walked with Maura out in the front, to the reception where the cash register was. She got an information sheet for Maura and handed it to her, but it was basically everything that Jane had just told her.

Maura nodded and followed Jane to the front desk. She wrote the check for double the amount and handed it to her.

"Tip and your time at this late hour," she said and then moved around to the edge of the counter and leaned against it, staring at her.

Jane flashed the blonde a dimpled smile. It surely had its advantages to give someone rich a tattoo. The tip was clearly fantastic.

"Dude! Thank you, Maura." Jane said to her and put the check in the cash register, before she grabbed her leather jacket.

"If you return after four weeks, you don't need an appointment. Just pop in, it'll be a matter of two minutes." The brunette told her.

"How are you getting home? Do you need me to call you a cab?" She offered.

"Yes, I will need a cab...I live rather far from here," she said matter of factly and then stepped closer to Jane.

Her eyes deepened in color. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked at the other woman. She stepped even closer, causing the hairs on the back of Jane's neck to stand on end.

Jane wasn't stupid. She knew what Maura was up to, and she knew that if she didn't pull back the next thing the blonde was doing was kissing her. Jane knew that Maura had slept with Tommy, Tommy had told her so. And Jane refused to be the rich, bored housewife's little experiment, assuming she never had slept with a woman before. At least that's what Jane thought, after all she was married to some big-shot. Though Jane would lie if she would say she didn't think she found her incredible attractive. She looked in her eyes for a moment before she took a step back and looked got her cell phone out of her jeans pocket.

"Sure, cab is coming right up." Jane said and flashed her a smile, before she took another step away from Maura as she spoke to the cab driver on the phone.

Maura saw her expression and didn't advance on Jane as she called her a cab. She had wanted to kiss her, but the courage left her as quickly as she had gained it. She blinked a few times and stood there a moment before she moved back around the counter and then toward the door.

"I will wait outside, if you don't mind," she said after a moment and unlocked the door and stepped outside. "Stupid Maur...stupid," she muttered to herself.

Jane watched her go outside and then hung up. She pushed her cell phone back in her jeans pocket and then made her way outside as well, taking her leather jacket and helmet with her as well. She turned off the lights inside the parlor and then locked the door.

"The cab can take up to 45 minutes." Jane informed the blonde and dressed her leather jacket, zipping it up.

"I can give you a ride home." Jane offered and opened her bun, so she could put on her helmet. "That is, if you don't mind riding a motorcycle."

**TBC**

Getting better already? ;) Hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think. Thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

_I know some of you hate this story because at how it started with Tommy/Maura but I can guarantee you that was the only time they hooked up. _**  
**

_And I know its hard to believe that Jane would hook up with someone her brother had slept with already..._

_BUT you can't control who you fall for._

**Chapter 03**

Maura didn't look at her right away, but she made a face at the fact that it was going to take 45 minutes for a cab to come. That was when she looked at Jane and lost herself for a moment at the woman's dark cascading mane. She sighed and then shook her head.

"I know. Ok...a ride home would be nice, thank you. Rick isn't home...anyways and can't come get me..."

"Alright, come on then." Jane said and walked with her to her bike. She got out a second helmet and handed it to Maura. She looked at her.

"I know you slept with my brother." Jane then said and put on the helmet.

"Are you unhappy in your marriage?" Jane then asked and climbed on her bike, looking at her. "If you don't wanna answer it's fine. None of my business."

Maura paused at Jane's words and she swallowed.

"I was drunk...but that isn't an excuse. I am, but that isn't your problem," she said and looked down at the helmet. She chewed on her lower lip.

"I was going to kiss you. I had worked up the courage...but then I saw your face...and I couldn't," she finally said and then placed the helmet on her head.

"I know you were going to kiss me." Jane said honestly and pulled up the stand with her foot, balancing on her toes with her bike. She held out one arm to Maura to help her up behind her.

"I decided against being some experiment to an unhappy housewife. No offense. What are you doing in such an area anyways?" She then asked her curious.

"I am not some unhappy housewife, just because I was going to kiss you. I find you intensely attractive," she said as she took Jane's hand and hopped onto the bike.

"You are not an experiment either..." she said with a bit more frustration to her voice. "...and neither was Tommy. I am...just...lonely..."

"I am sorry you are lonely..." Jane said and started her bike.

"Hold onto me." Jane instructed her and reached behind her, pulling Maura's arms around her, showing her it was okay to hold onto her like that.

"What about your friends?" Jane then asked her. "Why are you going to an area like that when you are lonely? Because no one will find out what you are doing here?"

Maura held to her tightly.

"I have friends, but I don't much care for them. They talk about their families, their money...it's not very satisfying," she said to Jane as Jane started the bike and then took off.

"Just off the highway about a mile," she said loudly against Jane's ear. "No...I just feel safe...no one knows me here."

"Good point." Jane said. She followed Maura's instructions and parked her bike in front of Maura's big house about twenty minutes later. She took off her helmet and killed the engine.

"Wow, impressive area you are living in...and impressive house." Jane had to say.

"Thanks. No one's home..you are welcome to come in," she said as she walked toward the front door. She pulled her keys out, but first hit a code in the front door before using her key. She looked over her shoulder at Jane.

"It's safe here...no one is going to judge you."

Jane snorted a laugh.

"Like I care about snobs judging me." Jane said and got off her bike. She pulled her keys and placed them in her jacket before she followed Maura. Jane didn't know how to feel about the fact that was she going inside this house. It was weird, she felt so out of place in that area.

Maura smiled at Jane's confidence.

"That's good," she said and opened the door and walked in with her. It was clean and neat inside with a huge foyer and a large fire place off to the right of them to the living room.

"You want something to drink," she offered, looking toward the hall that lead toward the large kitchen.

All Jane wanted was dropping her off and leave. She wondered why she was in her house now. Jane placed her helmet down by the door and played with the thought of kicking off her dirty boots. She really felt uncomfortable in that area. She undressed her leather jacket and tossed it over her helmet on the ground.

Her arms exposed, showing off her inks once again. "Nah I am alright." The brunette said and stood there, shoving her hands in her jeans pocket. It was obvious that Jane didn't feel to comfortable in an area like that.

Maura paused and turned around, looking at Jane. She stepped closer to her and reached up to her arm, tracing a finger along the painted part of her skin on her arm.

"I know you think this is a game or an experiment...but it's not. I want to kiss you and not just your lips. I want to kiss all of you..."

Jane didn't move or removed her hands out of her jeans pocket as Maura traced her finger along her tattoos. Jane was debating with herself if she wanted to have a one night stand with the same woman that her brother had slept a week ago.

"Do you even know how to kiss a woman?" Jane asked her with a chuckle and raised a brow.

"Is it that different than kissing a man," she questioned and trailed her touch along Jane's collar bone and then to the top of her breast. She looked into her eyes and smiled a little. She stepped closer.

"I don't think it is...the feeling is different...it is softer, I would assume...much softer," she purred.

Jane shook her head lightly. The blonde obviously didn't get what she had meant.

"No Maura...I wasn't talking about kissing these lips...I was talking about the others." Jane said to make it more obvious what she had meant.

"What others," she said, now very much confused. She dropped her hand and just looked at Jane, half smiling.

"I only slept with Tommy...there had never been any others." She tilted her head slightly.

Jane couldn't help but sigh. The blonde really didn't get what she meant. Jane looked into her eyes and without a warning she cupped Maura's sex.

"I was talking about these lips." Jane said and released the grip between Maura's legs again. "You get what I was saying now? I was asking if you ever kissed a woman...SOUTH."

Maura jumped when Jane touched her between her legs and her cheeks flushed. Then she sighed, shaking her head at Jane's words.

"I get it..." she started and shrugged. "No, why would I have done that? I have only been with two men my entire life. I want to, god...with you...I want to..."

"So _I am _your experiment." Jane said matter of factly and let out a snort. She pushed her hands back in her pockets and wandered around in her living room, looking at different things.

"I never had sex with a married woman before, hell, I never had sex with a someone who isn't a ladylover before." Jane said and looked at a pic of Maura and her husband.

"No, you are not an experiment! Stop saying it like that. You are going to be my first woman..." she said, slowly following Jane as she looked at pictures in her living room. When she looked at a picture of her husband and she, Maura stepped before Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, you don't have to. I don't push anyone..."

"I know I don't have to, man." Jane said and looked into Maura's eyes. Jane grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her hard against a cupboard. She held eye contact with her and opened the button and zipper of her jeans. Then she slipped her hand inside her pants, rubbing her sex over her underwear.

Maura started to say something else, but Jane took her off guard by pushing her against the cupboard. They held eye contact for a brief moment and then looked down at her pants and as Jane stuck her hand down them and rubbed her over her underwear. Her lips parted as she looked up at Jane's face once again. "Oh..."

Maura said she wanted to try it with a woman, and Jane was going to give her just that. Jane wasn't really the romantic type and way too often the sex she had was against some wall, not loosing a piece of clothing at all. Both parties trying to get off as quick as possible and that was it. She was doing exactly that to Maura. She rubbed her a bit and then pinched her bud to get her all worked up before she pushed two fingers inside of her.

Maura tossed her head to the side as Jane pushed two fingers inside of her. She bit into her lower lip and her hands found her way at Jane's hips, gripping them hard.

"Oh god...not like this...Sex...oh...oh...ooooh," she moaned. "I want to be in bed with you...I want to touch your naked skin..."

Jane looked at her a bit confused and raised a brow.

"That's the way I do it. Either have it my way or look for someone else." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

Maura jerked her head back to Jane, her eyes wild. She reached up and grabbed Jane's face and brought her lips to her own. Maura kissed her with opened lips, deeply, holding her there. It was a long moment before she let her go. Jane's hand was still between her legs.

Jane smirked a bit and leaned in to share another passionate kiss with that woman. She started to thrust her fingers in and out of her, enjoying the feeling of another woman.

That caused Maura to moan sharply as she pushed Jane back. She was starting to come and Jane could feel the orgasm around her fingers. Maura shifted and squirmed against the cupboard and looked in desperation into Jane's face.

"Fuck..." she said softly.

Jane kept moving her fingers in and out of her until the orgasm had subsided. Jane pulled out her fingers and then took a step back from Maura. She watched her face closely. She licked Maura's juices off her fingers and then pushed a strand of dark hair outta her face.

"Well..." Jane started like she did with every woman she had fucked. "...I gotta go. I have other plans. Anyways, make sure you don't forget to put on the salve. And I see you in four weeks for check up." Jane said and gave a nod, before she turned around and headed to her jacket and her helmet. She couldn't wait to leave that fancy place. It just was way out of her comfort zone. Plus she had just screwed a married woman. That was bad.

Maura just stood there. Her body trembled and she breathed heavily. She twitched from time to time and barely registered that Jane was leaving. When she finally realized it, she shook her head and turned her head to stare at Jane.

"No... I don't want you to go...No..." she said and wasn't sure she could step forward just yet.

"I don't just want to be fucked and left... That's not what I do..." she said and knew that Jane had felt something within their kiss.

"Not what I've heard." Jane said matter of factly and grabbed her leather jacket and put it on.

"Tommy fucked you and then called you a cab. He told me." Jane said matter of factly as she closed the zipper of her leather jacket.

Maura finally was able to push herself away from the cupboard and she moved toward Jane.

"He offered and I said that was ok, but it's not what I really wanted..." she said and stopped before she got to Jane. "But I don't keep people that want to leave," she said with a sad smile. She looked around for a moment and then stepped forward further. She reached past Jane and opened the door for her.

"I had hoped it would have been more..."

Jane picked up her helmet from the ground and looked at the blonde.

"More? How do you mean?" Jane asked her confused. "I gave you an orgasm. Isn't that what you wanted?" The brunette asked her.

"Well yes...but...I wanted to sleep with you... To feel you against me... To hear you moan...to kiss your body..." she said and looked past Jane to the night sky.

"Just go...It's what you want...and I am ok with that," she said softly.

Jane wanted to say something but held her tongue. She let a hand run through her hair.

"Okay. Bye." She almost rushed out of the door and got back on her bike. She started the engine and then sped off. She was a jerk and she knew it. She wasn't good with the whole lovey dovey stuff and what women really wanted. She was more of the quicky kind of woman.

Shit, she didn't even know why she was bothered so much what Maura wanted or even thought. She parked her bike in front of the tattoo studio and then walked around it to the front door of her flat and then entered. She would talk to her IF she'd see her again. There was a good chance that she'd come back after those four weeks.

**TBC**

Not very romantic or sweet, was it? Mhh let's see what happens next ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Maura didn't show up at the bar for those four weeks. She stayed away, as far as she could and she was bored and lonely off her ass. Finally, she knew she had to go back, that was the only reason she ventured out to that part of town and it was late when she arrived at the tattoo parlor. She entered, seeing that the sign still said open. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked just fine as if nothing had happened to her at all. She looked neither happy nor sad.

Jane was just sketching a tattoo for a customer as she looked up and was surprised to see Maura.

"Hey." Jane said and immediately got up from her stool. She had to admit she was happy to see her. For some reasons she couldn't stop thinking about her for those last four weeks.

"How are you Maura?" Jane asked her and flashed her a dimpled smile.

Maura smiled back. She had no reason to be unpleasant to Jane.

"I am good," she said and lifted her shirt to show Jane that the tattoo looked just fine, or at least what she saw of it.

"How are you," she said softly and moved to sit down. She didn't have anywhere that she needed to be. So, she stayed where she was for a while.

"I am well, thanks. Always the same old. I haven't seen you around here anymore. How come?" Jane asked and and studied her, giving Maura her full attention.

"Rick was home... I stayed with him," she said and shrugged a little. "What a wife does," she said and her words held a hint of resentment to them. She smiled a little and noticed that Jane gave her her full attention. She liked that.

"Glad that you have been good..."

"Well yeah." Jane said. She was definitely much more relaxed in her tattoo parlor than she was at Maura's house. She didn't feel out of place here.

"I was hoping I'd run into you again..." Jane pointed out. "Man, look I was a jerk towards you, I know that. I am sorry. I just...didn't feel well in your home and...the fact that you slept with my brother and...are married. I felt like you wanted to use me, so I...used you before you had a chance to use me. Get what I mean?" Jane asked, not sure if her explanation was good enough.

Maura looked hurt at Jane's words and it made Jane regret them almost instantly.

"I don't use people for sex because I am lonely. I just want someone to be with that doesn't use me as their trophy wife..." she said and stood. She walked up to Jane.

"Would I have kissed you the way I did if I had just wanted to use you? You think that is all that I do?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders, saying what was on her mind.

"I don't know, Dude. I don't know you well enough for that." Jane said to her. "Though I do wanna apologize for the way I've been treating you. I can be a jerk sometimes, I guess. Especially when it comes to sex. I've been told more than once that I am a jerk, though I don't get it. I give them what they want. An orgasm, but apparently it's not what they're really looking for. Well..." Jane said and noticed she was rambling. She was never rambling, why did she start now!?

Maura noticed that Jane was rambling and she smiled a little. It was cute to her.

"No, I guess you don't, but that doesn't make it wrong. I just wanted to feel connected to someone. I picked you...but because I thought you would understand. You just seem so with it...but if I am wrong...that's ok," she said and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know why...but I think I need another tattoo..."

Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest, a sign of observing the person in front of her. Plus, Jane kinda felt confident standing there like that.

"Is the other tattoo an excuse to spend some time with me?" Jane then asked the blonde bluntly, as the door of the tattoo parlor opened and Jane's reception girl entered.

"Sorry took longer than I thought." She apologized.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Jane said and looked at Maura. "So?"

"No...I just need to feel something...something real," she said and pulled a book closer to her. She thumbed through it for a moment before she stop on a large tattoo of two feather wings.

"These...I want these...and I want them here," she said and ran her hands over her upper chest.

Jane looked at Maura totally surprised and her receptionist just looked as surprised as Jane. There was a woman looking fancy and all and she wanted a tattoo across her chest so everyone would be able to see it. The brunette took the book from Maura and then grabbed her hand and walked with her to the back of the room. She ushered her over to the massage table and made her sit down.

"I tattooed so many people in my life already...and there are only a few women who I've tattooed the upper chest. Having your upper chest tattooed is a statement, it will change alot. People will look at you differently, treat you differently. Having a tattoo on display like that is nothing that I would advice for someone like you." Jane told her honestly and laid the book aside.

"Tell me what's wrong? I know you dont know me and you have no reason to trust me or anything, but I know that something must have happened that you wanna make a statement like that. Maybe I can help you with the issue." Jane said and let her fingers trace over Maura's upper chest.

"You are beautiful and as much as it hurts my business to tell you not to get this tattoo, but I am an honest person and I think you are beautiful this way. With your bare, ivory skinned chest." Jane said.

Maura's eyes welled up at Jane's words.

"I don't want him to want me anymore. I don't want to be an object that he shows off when he is home and then doesn't care about when he is gone. I am not afraid of the pain," she said and as much as her eyes glazed over, she didn't cry. She wouldn't. She shook her head.

"I want to be strong and confident...he didn't even say anything about the tattoo. He doesn't care...I want him to notice _me."_

"I cannot control your husband nor do I know him and knows how he would react or what you need to do to get his attention but I am saying he is stupid. He might not notice you anymore but that doesn't mean other people don't as well. I noticed you Maura. I...Fuck, ever since that night at your house I felt so bad about being a jerk and couldn't stop thinking about you." Jane said and took her hand in hers.

"But don't get a tattoo to get his attention. If he doesnt notice you like THIS, he wont notice you even if your body is covered in tattoos." Jane looked into her eyes.

Maura smiled faintly and she blinked a few times. She reached out and pulled Jane toward her. She whispered against her lips.

"I could the be the most amazing lover you have ever had." Maura then looked into Jane's eyes briefly before she closed them as their lips touched. She had never felt something soo strong in her heart.

Jane closed the blonde softly back before she pulled back.

"You gotta tell me what you want." Jane said and stroked over Maura's head gently.

"I am not good at stuff like that. My sexlife is having quickies in the restrooms." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"And I don't wanna be like your husband and only notice you when I need to please my sexual urge. Let me, I don't know... what would be a nice gesture? Dinner or something?" She asked.

Maura couldn't keep her smile away now. Jane was asking for her to tell her what she wanted. She sniffed and touched Jane's cheek.

"I have never met someone like you...oh god...you're amazing. Dinner would be nice...but I just want to show you that making love...is so much better than quickies in a restroom."

Jane was unsure about it and you could tell it in her face.

"I guess since we did it my way the last time, it's only fair to do it your way this time." The brunette said to her and gave her knee a squeeze.

"Now about this tattoo...Don't do it, okay?" Jane asked and looked in her eyes. "I hear so many reasons why people get tattoos and your reason is just not...right."

Maura looked down at her knee that Jane touched and then nodded at her words.

"I just wanted to be with you...I would have slept with you first...and not Tommy...but I was soo afraid that you would reject my offer that I couldn't even ask. Now...I will," she said and looked up into Jane's eyes. "I want to make love to you...wherever you feel is comfortable."

"Well not your house that's for sure, man." Jane said and chuckled.

"My place? How does it sound? I live above the studio." She informed her. "But if you don't think it's good enough I think a hotel room would do. But not too fancy." Jane said and scratched her head a bit.

"Your place is perfect... I just want you," she said and leaned forward, kissing her again, slowly, deeply. She nipped at Jane's lower lip to show her that she could be a little rough. She pulled back and smiled.

"Don't think of me as so rich that I can't be human...I am just me."

"The other rich people I met were snobs so, you really have to work hard to change my opinion about the rich people." Jane said and leaned in to kiss the blonde woman again.

"How about you go up in my apartment wait for me? I have to finish up here and then I'll get us some dinner." The brunette offered.

"I like that," she said and gently pushed Jane back so that she could hop down from the massage table. She brushed by Jane as she walked out of the back room and then outside. She climbed the stairs to Jane's place and used the key that was given to her. Once inside, she looked around and smiled. It was all Jane. She moved around the small place, used the restroom and found herself lying on the couch.

It was about two hours later, that Jane entered her flat, having a bag of chinese food in her hand. She had no idea if Maura was a vegan or vegetarian, if she liked rice or noodles, beef or chicken or shrimp. Jane basically got everything just to make sure. She hardly knew Maura but that was about to change. Jane found her on her couch.

"Sorry it took so long, dude. But I brought chinese. I hope you like chinese. I actually think that everyone likes chinese so I figured I couldnt do wrong by bringing chinese. Do you like Chinese?" Jane was rambling again.

Maura opened her eyes and stretched. She smiled and breathed in the food.

"Mmm yes...especially the fried rice," she said and sat up. She stood and stretched again. She made her way over to the table. "Well...where do you usually eat," she finally said and chuckled a little. Jane's rambling was endearing.

„On my couch...using my lap as table." Jane said and looked apologizing at Maura before she handed her a plate. She took out all of the boxes and opened them so Maura could see what she got. „Oh here's the rice." She said and handed it over to her.

„Just suit yourself." The brunette got a plate herself and poured some fried noodles, honey chicken and shrimps on her plate. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. It was pretty empty. „I have Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper uhh, a bottle of water and beer. Anything that interests you?"

"Water, thank you," she said and took a huge portion of the fried rice onto her plate and then fished around for some shrimp. She then sat back down on the couch and started to eat. She wasn't starving, but it certainly was good and smelled even better.

Jane grabbed a bottle of water and a can of Coke for herself, before she made her way over to the couch with the drinks and her food. She placed the drinks down by their feet and put her plate on her lap and started to eat. Jane assumed that Maura wasn't used to such a small and messy apartment, or eating while using your lap as table.

"Sorry 'bout that. I just...never really invite someone up here." Jane said apologizing after a while and ate a shrimp.

Maura looked a little confused.

"Why are you apologizing. Your life is your life. You shouldn't be ashamed of anything. I wouldn't be..." she said and took a few bites of her food. She made a pleasured face and then swallowed. She soon had her plate empty and she set it aside and took a large drink of water.

"I am not sitting here judging you. Is that what you think I am doing?"

Jane finished shortly after her and shook her head.

"No I don't think you do. I just wanted to explain why it's so messy, and that is because I never really invite anyone up her." Jane said and flashed her a dimpled smile, before she took the empty plates and carried them over to the sink. She placed them in and then returned, but not before turning on the radio. The silence made Jane uncomfortable. She joined Maura back on the couch and drank a big sip of her Coke, before she leaned back, glancing at her.

"Food was alright?" Jane checked with her, not knowing what Maura usually ate or if it was good for her standards.

Maura nodded and smiled. "It was good thank you. I don't usually eat out as often as you might think. Rick likes me to cook all his meals," she said and shrugged a little. Then she looked down at her lap.

"So, why did you invite me?"

Jane now turned to her, gaining her confidence back. She felt good in her own apartment, way better than she had been at Maura's house.

"You seemed like you were in a need for company, man. Someone who...you know, notices you." Jane placed the coke back on the ground and then scooted closer. She looked into her eyes and then leaned forward, pressing her lips against Maura's kissing her again.

"Plus I promised I'd try it your way, whatever or however weird it will be." Jane chuckled.

Maura's eyes became richer in color as Jane moved closer to her and then leaned in to kiss her. Her heart was in her throat a moment later as they kissed. Her hand moved to Jane's shoulder.

"It's not weird to make love...to feel connected to someone...The pleasure is so real..."

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I always got off in the restrooms or cars as well. I don't see the big deal of you know...doing it in a bed...I just...I don't know. Guess I never really met a woman who suggested something like that. Quickies in the restrooms or car ,down in my shop was about it actually. I never felt like I am missing out if it makes sense." Jane said honestly.

"But then again, I guess I never...'made love' to a Lady. I consider yourself a lady, compared to the other skanks I hooked up." She chuckled and let a hand run nervously through her hair.

Maura smiled at Jane calling her a lady and she nodded in agreement.

"I am a lady...and so are you...even if you don't believe it," she said and then stood. She offered her hand to Jane and when she took it, led her toward the hall and then toward her bedroom.

**TBC**

Yeah yeah I suck for ending it here...but hey, the next Chapter will be up soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Once inside the bedroom, she slowly started kissing her and undressing her.

"Do the same to me..." she said in between kisses.

"Okay." Jane whispered and kept kissing her back. Jane felt almost ashamed for the fact that her bed was unmade and the blankets were tangled and all over the bed. Empty plates were on one side of the bed as well as cans and clothes. Gee, she needed to clean soon again.

Jane pulled Maura's shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground while she kept on kissing her. Her hands moved to Maura's back where she unhooked the bra and tossed it to the ground as well.

"Though..." Jane started and stopped the kissing before she pushed Maura backwards on the bed. "...I'm no lady. Far from it." The brunette said and was on top of the blonde, already fumbling with the button and zipper of her jeans.

Maura blinked as she was pushed to her back over the bed. She watched as Jane fumbled with her zipper and gently pushed her hands away.

"Here," she said and unzipped them before withdrawing her hands.

"You are a lady...You just don't know it," she said again and lifted her hips to help Jane get her jeans off. She pushed herself up and grabbed Jane once again and kissed her now only in her underwear. Maura moved her hands down over Jane's sleek back and then pulled away. She slowly kissed down her neck a moment later Jane's shoulder. Her kisses gave Jane chills.

Jane couldn't help but close her eyes as she felt Maura's sweet kisses. She started to get wet already. She trailed her fingernails, along Maura's naked arm. The sweet contact of Maura's lips with her skin was fantastic. Jane undressed her leather jacket and tossed it to the ground, then she undressed her shirt and tossed it to the ground as well.

Jane still wore a black bra, but her chest, arms and her back were covered in tattoos. She even had tattoos on her sides, underneath her breasts and Maura could see the start of other tattoos, that were still hidden behind Jane's jeans and underwear. What Maura would notice as well, was how well-toned the brunette was.

"That feels incredible." Jane breathed out, bringing her hands to Maura's perfect breasts and massaging them in her palms.

"I know," she purred against her flesh and felt over Jane's toned body with her soft fingertips. She finally moved them up to her back and undid her bra. She reached up, looking into Jane's face as she pulled the bra down, freeing two perfect parts of Jane's body.

Then she moved Jane's hands away from her breasts and told Jane to lay on her back. Jane would then watch as the woman started to kiss up from her stomach...inch by inch getting to her chest. She kissed the under side of Jane's left breast and around the side to the top, barely brushing her fingers over the taunt nipple.

Jane who only stared at the ceiling, was patiently letting Maura do whatever she thought that needed to be done. Jane was surprised at how good it felt what the blonde did and let her eyes flutter shut. Her breathing quickened and she got even more excited. Her pink nipples hardened and she got goosebumps all over her arms.

It felt incredible, even though it was soft and slow, and Jane usually wasn't someone who did soft and slow. To her it had always been a waste of time, since getting off was the only thing that she really wanted. But that felt really good for a change, maybe because a real Lady was doing that to her.

Maura looked up at Jane from her breast as she licked at the perfect pink nipple. Then she lightly blew on it, making it tingle as it got harder. Finally, she pulled it into her mouth and suckled it. Her other hand cupped the right breast and played with it. She felt Jane's body tense in the right way.

Jane gasped at the sensation and bit her bottom lip. One hand went to Maura's hair, tangling her fingers in it and her other hand grabbed one of the sheets. It felt so good.

"Shit, that feels good." Jane whispered and her breathing increased.

Maura opened her mouth at Jane's words and pulled more of the soft warm breast into her mouth along with the nipple. She licked and sucked at the flesh for along time. Her other hand pulled back and slowly moved down Jane's stomach to between her legs. Maura didn't hesitate to slip it beneath her underwear and to her heated core.

"Ah fuck." Jane cursed and lifted her hips off the bed, starting to rock her hips, to get as much friction from Maura's hand as possible.

"God, fuck me..." Jane was wax in Maura's hands, no doubt about it. Even though she knew that Maura was a lady, she didn't hesitate to curse. It was just who she was.

"God please fuck me already." She begged her.

Maura pulled her head up, releasing the swollen flesh from her mouth. She shifted, removed her hand from Jane's sex and then moved between her legs. Before Jane could protest, Maura buried her face against the thin fabric of her underwear and hummed against it, sending the sweetest of vibrations into Jane's core.

Jane's head was pulled back all the way to her neck. She pressed Maura's head deeper between her legs. She needed her and Jane was obviously impatient. Foreplay was so new to her. Foreplay to Jane was, having a quick talk, sharing a quick kiss and then move on to the bigger business.

Maura, didn't move fast for Jane. She was going to bring her right to that edge and then, when she was soaked, take her good. That point was coming quickly. She turned her head slightly and buried it into the crease of Jane's inner thigh. She hummed again, tickling the left side of Jane's sweet sex.

"God motherfucker." Jane cursed and dug her fingers deeper in the sheet.

"Fuck me already." Jane begged her. Usually, in case a woman was taking her sweet time to fuck her, Jane said it once and the woman was doing her already. Maura seemed not to care at all and went on in her own pace. Though Jane couldn't deny how good it felt.

Maura slowly pulled the fabric aside and pulled.

"Cursing will get you no further..." she growled with a dark smile before she stuck out her tongue and licked the full length of Jane's wet lips. She did that several times and then pushed herself up. She looked at Jane for a moment, watching her tense in need.

That woman was a tease and she knew it. Jane opened her eyes as she noticed that Maura wasn't paying attention to her sex anymore. She locked eyes with her and smirked. Jane was more than horny.

"Fuck me." Jane demanded and grabbed Maura's hand, bringing it down between her own legs. She lifted her hips and rubbed herself against Maura's hand. Jane bit her bottom lip and breathed heavily.

Maura let Jane do that for a few moments, before she pulled her hand away.

"I thought you said you were going to do this my way," she teased and moved over Jane's body. She opened her legs and then slipped between them. She lowered her chest to Jane's and stared into her eyes. Slowly. she rolled her hips so that she could rub the top of her self against Jane's.

Dammit, she was right. She had said she was going to do it her way but the teasing was killing her.

„You are a tease...you are damn lucky I agreed to do it your way..." Jane whispered and ran a hand through Maura's blonde hair a bit roughly, pulling on it and eventually down to share a kiss with her.

Maura smiled slightly and then was brought down into a sweet, blissful kiss. She moaned into it and let her hand casually rub between Jane's legs slowly. She felt the wetness lightly coat her fingers.

"I remember what I said," she said carefully.

Jane pushed herself against Maura's fingers even more. She was desperate for some friction.

"Gawd, shit." Jane cursed as it didn't cause as much friction as she wanted it cause. A faint layer of sweat started to build on Jane's skin. Having sex with a lady was definitely different.

Maura removed her hand and shifted her body into a different position. She removed her underwear and then Jane and then collided their sexes together hard. She gave Jane what she wanted, but it had been on her terms. Maura braced her hands on the bed as she thrust her hips up and down, rotated them a little from time to time as she rubbed them together.

Jane's head fell back in her neck again at the contact. Jane's sex was throbbing by now and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling Maura's sex against her own.

"Oh shit." Jane groaned and started to move her hips as well for even more friction. It felt fantastic and Jane was soaked within seconds. "Oh god, yes."

"Ooooh ooooh...oh yes..." she moaned several times and moved against Jane's sex. Her body trembled. This was what she had wanted with this woman the first time. She wanted to feel her. It was that simple. She gasped a few times and her cheeks flushed.

Jane was so worked up from Maura's foreplay that she was feeling close already. Her head was spinning and her breathing was quick. That was definitely good sex, hands down.

"Oh fucking shit Maur, faster..." She urged the other woman while Jane moved her own hips faster. It wasn't much longer until Jane's body tensed up and she came against the blonde.

Maura gasped hard as she felt Jane's sex tense and then flood her own with sweet warmth and stickiness. She moaned and continued to move against Jane, but didn't come just yet. She was there, but she needed something more from the woman.

Jane bit her bottom lip as the blonde kept moving against her. Usually when Jane had come, she pushed the other woman's hand away and that was it. Though, she had promised Maura to do it her way so she stopped herself from doing that. Her sex was throbbing with the aftereffects of her orgasm.

Jane would watch as Maura's stomach tensed as she was close to coming...watched as she then came against the woman. Her hips moved constantly up and down now. She arched her body and moaned several times.

Jane could feel the other woman come against her and stopped moving. She let herself fall back in bed and closed her eyes briefly, sighing. Then she opened them again and glanced over to the blonde.

"You've never had sex with a woman before? I call bullshit on that one. Looked like you knew exactly what you were doing."

Maura laughed while breathing heavily.

"It's called porn. I have a lot of time alone," she said and smiled, slowly closing her eyes. "You are my first..." she said flatly and held her chest, feeling how fast her heart was beating. Jane was her first and she was sure that she would be her second and her third...

Jane pulled her legs back from Maura and sat up in bed. She scratched her head and then stretched a bit.

"You know, having sex your way isn't so bad, if it wasn't for your damn teasing." Jane said and flashed her a dimpled smile.

Maura opened her eyes and blinked. She smiled and laughed softly. "I told you," she said and lifted her head to look at Jane briefly. She sighed heavily.

"It felt so good. I always imagined that it would...but it was better than watching it...

Jane let out a laugh.

"I bet it was." She said amused and got outta bed. She picked up some shirt on the ground, smelled it, and since it smelled quite okay to Jane, she put it on. Then Jane got back on bed and studied Maura. Jane felt a bit awkward since she never really had to talk to someone right after sex. Usually she said her goodbye's and left. It was weird and Jane tried to think of something to say.

"It's ok Jane. I know this is new to you. I don't expect you to talk to me like you know what you are supposed to say," she said then slowly sat up. She smiled at her, leaned forward, and kissed her slowly.

"It's our first time..." she said with a warm smile. Maura was right. It was. In a lot of ways.

"Yeah I don't know what to say..." Jane admitted and scratched her head again.

"Usually I say goodbye and I am gone and don't have to deal with the chick is new..." Jane leaned back in her bed and studied Maura some more. "You look hot naked." Jane tried desperately to start a conversation.

Maura smiled and shook her head. "Well that's something," she said. Her tattoo was perfect in the place that Jane had put it.

"I want you to do it again..." she said after a moment, "put it on my body where you want it," she said of the tattoo.

Jane looked at her. "Put it on your body where I want to? You do know it's...a big thing to let someone else decide. What do you even wanna have? Don't tell me you still want those wings." Jane said and looked at her with raised brows.

"I do actually, but maybe not that big," she said with a smile. She nodded, looking into Jane's eyes.

"I trust that you will make it a good place," she said and sat up now. Her body still bare to Jane. Her hair fell around her shoulders and face.

"Why do you wanna have another tattoo? Is it still about your husband and him not noticing you?" The brunette asked and leaned forward, stroking some of Maura's hair behind her ear.

"No...I just want you to do it. I want to feel you doing it to my body and I want to know that it will never go away. That you created it," she said and leaned into Jane's slight touch of pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Gee woman, that is...not a reason to get a tattoo just because you are banging the tattoo artist. What if you start hating me at some point? You will have a constant reminder of me for your life." Jane said to her.

"Really? You think I would hate you? I cheated on my husband with you. I think that says a lot about how I feel about you. He could care less... I care a lot," she said and moved forward. She nudged Jane with her lips against hers and kissed her for a moment. "I want something from you..."

Jane kissed her back and then looked at her. She brought a hand to the tattoo on Maura's hip.

"But you already got something from me." The brunette whispered against her lips and then leaned back to study Maura's face. To Jane, Maura was still a mystery and she didn't know what to think about her quite yet.

"But I picked it out," she purred back against Jane's lips. "I want you to put what you want on me...wherever you want," she said and then kissed Jane once again. She nudged Jane back and fell against her, still kissing her.

Jane wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back. "Okay, I'll think about something then." Jane whispered against her lips, agreeing.

"Did you plan on...staying the night or something?" She asked her unsure. She couldn't just kick a lady out on the streets. Oh god, it was harder being with a lady than she thought.

"I considered it. I don't think I am done with you just yet," she said and lightly licked Jane's upper lip to the tip of her nose with the tip of her tongue. Then she smiled and pulled back to look down at Jane. Her hair fell down around her face. She looked like a princess.

"I uh, you know, never had a chick spending the night here and...damn I suck at making breakfast." Jane confessed and loooked at her.

"Tell me a bit about yourself. I don't have any fucking clue who you really are. I know you are a rich housewife and are married but that's it." Jane said.

"You don't have to make me breakfast. I don't need that just to stay over," she said and then paused at Jane's next words, asking about who she was.

"It's really not that interesting. I just got married young...and I haven't really been happy and you know what's funny...I hope he does divorces me for not being able to have children. In fact...I want him to..." she said with a small smile. Maura stared into Jane's eyes.

"If you don't wanna be married to him anymore, why not, you know...getting a divorce? Why don't _you _file for divorce? I don't get it." The brunette said.

"I would do it in a heartbeat. I wouldn't have gotten married to a rich snob in the first place but hey, what do I know." Jane said and laid comfortably back in her pillows. "So uh, have you become rich by marrying him or have you always been...wealthy?"

"I don't know...I guess I don't want to be the one to do it, but it's not impossible that I could," she said and looked over at Jane as she laid close to her.

"I grew up wealthy. He married into it. It would destroy him...everything he has is really mine... I am just money to him," she said and her last words were a little sad. Maura moved closer as she said them.

"And you don't wanna destroy him, I get it. And I bet he won't file for divorce either so you are stuck in a loveless marriage." Jane said and folded her arms behind her head.

"I couldn't do that, man. Be married and all...live with someone I don't like anymore."

Maura sat up next to Jane and drew her knees to her chest and stared out into the room. Jane was right, she shouldn't be married if she didn't feel loved... After all, she had cheated on him twice already just to find love, but her fear was...what if it just didn't exist.

"I want the wings...Jane...I want them on my back..." she said, firmly. "Please do it..." she said.

"What? Right now?" Jane asked and looked at her, before she glanced over to the alarm clock on her nightstand. She figured that giving Maura that tattoo on her back was way better than having it across her chest. Way better.

"Are you...absolutely certain about it? I mean fuck, I don't want you to regret it." She said.

"I am absolutely sure," she said and removed herself from the bed and slipped on her underwear and pants and then lovely her top. She looked at Jane and nodded.

"I want it...and it's not because he would notice me. I don't care if he does anymore."

As Jane watched her get dressed, she sighed and slipped outta bed as well. She grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and pulled them on. She took a scrunchie from the nightstand and pulled her hair back. Jane stretched a bit and flexed her right hand. Only now Maura would notice the scars on both sides of Jane's hands.

"Kay fine. You are damn lucky you just got me off or I wouldn't open my studio for you in the middle of the night." She chuckled and passed Maura by.

Maura noticed Jane's hands, but decided that now wasn't the time to say anything or ask anything about them. She half smiled at Jane's words of getting her off.

"I will get you off again, if you be nice," she said with a cute smile.

"I'm opening the studio for you in the middle of the night. Do I need to get nicer?" Jane asked and grabbed her keys before she left the flat with the blonde.

**TBC**

Another Chapter down...lemme know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Fifteen minutes later, she had Maura lying on her massage table. Jane was slipping on her black rubber gloves.

"Fuck, it will take about three hours, that's my guess at least. I'll be dead afterwards, just saying." She said to her and moved close to her with the machine in her hand.

"Yo, are you ready?"

"I am ready and thanks," she said. Her heart was racing now and she knew she could easily get off by this one even more. She was still aroused by Jane earlier. She groaned when Jane started.

"I am sure you will be able to sleep in...right? Do you work in the morning?"

"Usually I get to sleep in, but one of my best customers is coming tomorrow at 9 to finish up on the tattoo we started." Jane told her and paid full attention to Maura, doing her absolute best to make that tattoo awesome.

"Have you ever worked before?" Jane then asked curious.

"When-" she winced a little from time to time. "When I was younger I did. But it was for a short time before I got married. I miss being independent in that aspect." she said and turned her head away from Jane as her eyes watered a bit when Jane hit a more sensitive part of her back. She didn't complain...not once during the entire time.

Jane could feel Maura tense and knew it hurt her. But she wanted it and so Jane didn't stop until past 2am as the tattoo was finished. Jane put the machine aside, flexed her hand and then got up and stretched.

"Ah fuck, I am tensed now." Jane said and looked down at the blonde.

"C'mon get up and have a look in the mirror." Jane said and handed her a hand mirror so she could see herself in the big mirror.

Maura stood and made a face at how it hurt to move a little, but when she looked into the mirror, her eyes got large.

"Oh my god...I look...it's amazing," she said and then looked into Jane's eyes. She remembered that Jane had said she was tense.

"You want me to relax you a little," she said after a moment of silence.

"God I wanna fucking sleep." Jane chuckled and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She screwed up her face a bit, noticing she had been a bit rude so she added: "But a massage before bed would sure be nice." She got up and got the soothing salve. Jane moved behind Maura and then rubbed it over her back. Then she got the cling wrap again and taped it over the tattoo, before she handed the blonde back her shirt.

Maura smiled and took Jane's hand. "I think you should sleep too. I guess you will need it," she said and walked with Jane outside and then up the steps again. Maura took off her shirt once she was inside and removed her jeans again. Then she walked with Jane back into the bedroom.

"Lay on your stomach," she instructed and then she straddled Jane's hips. She placed her hands on Jane's back and then moved them upward using pressure.

"Oh god that's good." Jane whispered and closed her eyes. She was beat and exhausted and just wanted to sleep but the massage was great. It made her relax and even more tired. She let out a content sigh, enjoying the soft hands of Maura. Though, Jane didn't make it very long and fell asleep on the blonde.

Maura knew the exact moment when Jane fell asleep and she moved and snuggled closer to the woman. She soon fell asleep with her arm around Jane's back and her face nestled close to Jane's shoulder. She was dead tired as well...emotionally.

Jane woke up the next morning as she heard her alarm ringing. She groaned and turned it off. Drowsily she sat up and noticed that the blonde was still here. Fuck. Jane was unsure of what to do as she was still sleeping peacefully. She grabbed some clothes from the ground and then made her way to the bathroom and got ready. She got a piece of paper and wrote Maura a message that she left on her side of the bed.

_I'm down in the studio. Eat and drink whatever you can find. Thanks for the massage. Jane x. _

Maura woke a few hours later and smiled at Jane's note. She had never woken up to a note. She then got dressed in some of Jane's clothing and called in a breakfast order from a place she had see from downtown. She paid extra to get them delivered. Then she made her way down to the studio. Jane's jaw would drop as Maura entered, looking more than sexy in her clothing.

"Morning," she said and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. It felt soo good to not have to be perfect looking every time you woke up.

Jane almost dropped the machine as she saw Maura in her clothes and with a messy bun.

"Morning..." Jane said and let her eyes wander of Maura's body. In Jane's eyes she looked smoking.

"Who is that? New artist?" The guy that Jane was giving a tattoo asked.

"Nah she's not." Jane said and forced herself to look back at his arm. Jane was almost done with him. The guy eyed Maura and smiled.

"Gee woman, where are your manners? Not introducing your best customer to whoever that is. I am Jack by the way." He said chuckling.

Maura smiled warmly at him and offered hand. She smelled good as she stepped closer. Jane and Jack could both smell her. She was wearing her bra, but in Jane's tank top that was slightly tight around her breasts, it was easily seen.

"Maura..." she said to him and then smiled at Jane right as the door opened again and a man came in with a bag of food.

"Oh!" Maura said excited. "I got breakfast..."

Jane looked up again and saw a guy delivering a bag with breakfast to Maura. Jane was surprised and looked at Jack who just seemed as surprised as her.

"You got...breakfast delivered?" Jane stated the obvious. Jack laughed a bit.

"What a service. Where did you find her?" Jack asked Jane playfully. They knew eachother since two years already and actually were friends and met occasionally to drink.

"At Frankie's bar." Jane answered.

"Oh did you? Hey Maura, do you know if there are more like you out there? Just you know, batting for my team?" He asked. "No point in flirting with a dyke." He said and it made chuckle.

Maura made a slight face and him and then shrugged it off with a soft laugh.

"Is that what I am now," she said them and opened the bag, pulling out a full course meal of bacon, eggs, potatoes, and sausage. She even got cinnamon rolls. She handed one to him and then set a plate before Jane. Then she got her own and sat on a stool nearby to eat.

"I have actually been with both..." she said frankly.

"You have? So you are playing for my team too, good to know." He said playfully.

"Keep your hands off her, man." Jane said to him and gave her a look.

"Like I'd do that ever to you, Janie." He said and ruffled her hair.

"Dude! Hold still or I'll mess up your tattoo." Jane said and then turned to look at Maura. She didn't wanna sound sappy or anything in front of Jack. She was looking for something to say to her and eventually settled on the first thing which came to mind.

"Thanks for breakfast, Babe." Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips against Maura's before she continued on Jack's tattoo. She wanted to finish it first before she'd eat.

Maura took the kiss to heart and she smiled with a small nod.

"It's fine..." she said and then looked at him.

"I guess I am for one side for a little while," she said, finding it odd to say when she was still married. She had left her ring in her jeans up stairs. She didn't care to wear it anymore.

Jack bit into the cinnamon roll and staid still now so Jane could finish the tattoo.

"God that stuff is good. Really." He told Maura while chewing.

"Man, don't be a pig. She's a lady. Swallow first." Jane said. For some reasons she felt kind of ashamed of her friends now that Maura was in the picture. Maura, the well-behaved lady. She secretly wondered what Maura was thinking.

Maura looked at him and then looked down at her plate, laughing a little. Then she lifted her eyes again to look at them both.

"You're welcome," she said to Jack and then winked at Jane. Maura may be a lady, but she wasn't anything like any lady that Jane had ever seen before.

Jane eventually finished up the tattoo, put salve on it and then put the cling wrap over it. She stretched and flexed her hand again before she tossed her black rubber gloves in the bin. Finally she could eat something.

"Wow, you needn't to buy so much, Maur." Jane said and took the plastic fork, starting to eat the eggs and bacon.

"You were up late...I figured that you needed your energy up again," she said and set her plate aside. She stood and went over to the bag and pulled out some cups. She poured them all some cranberry juice and handed one to Jack, one to Jane, and kept one for herself. She took a long drink. As she had turned around, Jane saw the reddening edge of her most recent tattoo.

Jack noticed it too and nodded approving.

"Pull up your shirt and lemme see." He said genuinely interested in seeing the tattoo.

"A tattoo that I worked on til 2 this morning." Jane told him chuckling and drank a sip of the juice.

Maura set her cup down and turned with her back to them. She gave a deep look to Jane before she pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in just her bra and Jane's sweats. The wings went from shoulder to shoulder across her small frame.

"Oh wow damn. Looks good, barbie." He told her and Jane gave him a look. What a nickname.

"Well at least call her tattoo-barbie." Jane said. Since Maura was turned like that anyways, Jane grabbed the salve and massaged it carefully into Maura's skin.

"Alright you can put the shirt back on."

Jack downed his cranberry juice and pushed the rest of the cinnamon roll in his mouth.

"Alright girls, I gotta head of." He said and leaned down kissing Jane's cheek.

"Thanks for this. I see you around, dimples. Was nice meeting you Maura." He said to her.

Maura made a face as Jane touched her sore shoulders and back. Then she put her shirt back on and nodded a good bye to him. Once he left she just looked at Jane.

"Tattoo barbie? There is nothing in me that is fake," she said and half laughed. "Did you think my breasts weren't real?"

"Hey I wasn't the one who gave you the barbie-nickname in the first place. I bad-assed the nickname up for you. You should be thanking me." Jane said with a smile and pushed the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"And your tits are spectacular but not fake. I know that." Jane said chewing and grinned.

Maura stepped closer to Jane as she sat and ate.

"Oh I know... Spectacular huh? How do you know they are real," she said and as she folded her arms under her breasts, Jane noticed that Maura wasn't wearing her wedding ring. She smiled at her. Her mid-section was showing with the rolled down sweatpants.

"Coz I felt fake tits before" Jane said matter of factly and downed the rest of her juice before she got up and wiped her hands on a serviette.

"What happened to your wedding band? Last night you still had it on." Jane said matter of factly and started to clean the machine and everything.

"Oh...I left it upstairs," she said and then smiled, walking over to Jane. She curled her arms around her small stomach.

"I just wanted to be yours this morning...to dream about how it would really be. I want to be yours," she said and pressed her cheek against Jane's back. Her words were sweet, but Jane knew that they could never be a couple as long as she was married.

Jane turned around and looked in Maura's eyes. Jane didn't even know if she wanted a relationship. She scratched her head.

"You wanna be mine? I hate to break it to you but you can't be if you are married..." Jane said and locked eyes with the beautiful blonde.

"I don't have to ever go home. What do I have to go home for... He won't even know that I am gone... Don't make me..." she said, looking into Jane's lovely brown eyes. She swallowed and creased her brow.

"I'll figure something out," she finally said.

"Your way of thinking is really sweet but also naive." Jane said and pushed past Maura to put the ink back in the fridge.

"If you aren't going back home, your husband will file a missing person report and then they will look for you, and I am sure they are gonna find you. You gotta tell him whats going on. Like I said, if you are unhappy, then file for divorce. But dont hide here because you are afraid to take the first step and file a divorce." Jane said bluntly.

Maura blinked and looked at Jane as she all but told her that she couldn't stay with her if she wasn't getting a divorce. She looked sad for a moment, but then that disappeared. She understood why.

"You're right...you are right about that," she said and then started to clean up from their breakfast. "I will go home today...I will take care of this...but he is still gone for a few more days..."

"Guess that doesn't matter. I mean as long as you call up your lawyer and file for divorce, your husband will know you didn't just disappear, but he will know that you left him." Jane said and looked at Maura.

"I didn't say you had to stay away from me but...you know, after you filed for divorce you are welcome to come back and stay with me." Jane said and glanced at her.

"I kinda...you know...I kinda like your company, man." Jane said with a chuckle.

Maura threw away the trash at Jane said that she liked her company. That made her smile.

"I kinda like your company too..." she mirrored Jane's words and then moved back to the back with Jane. Jane was soon pinned against the fridge with Maura's body against her.

"I may look like a lady...but I am soo much more than that..."

"Wearing my clothes, I even believe that. You kinda look badass in my clothes." Jane grinned and kissed her.

"But still you are a lady inside. Why do you think you are not?" The brunette asked her interested and looked into her eyes.

Maura opened her lips a little when Jane kissed her and she moaned softly within the kiss and then pulled back when Jane started to speak.

"I was adopted into a well off family...but, it's not really who I am. I am more than just a pretty face..."

"Oh? So what do you say? You know your biological parents and know what they are doing? So what are they doing?" Jane asked curious and studied her.

"I am sure whatever they are doing...I'll still call you a lady. So try me." Jane said and locked eyes with her.

"No, I don't know them at all. I just have a feeling that they are not a good as I am...or rather as I was raised to be. I hate being perfect. I love that you aren't...that your skin is painted... It is the sexiest thing I have ever made love to..." She locked eyes with Jane and briefly kissed her deeply, before pulling back. "I wish I knew."

"You'll probably never know but...you turned out great so it shouldn't matter." Jane said to her and flashed a dimpled smile at her.

"And gee thanks." She said and boxed her arm lightly. "You just implied that I am not perfect." Jane joked.

"Oh hell, I know I am not perfect and I know that there are still some ignorant people out there who think only crooks have tattooed skin but that's bullshit." She said.

"It's very much bullshit. And you're welcome," she said with a soft laugh before she stepped back and stood before the massage table. She arched her eyebrow and then slowly pushed her pants down. She wasn't wearing any underwear. The tattoo near her sex was down right alluring against her skin... it was because Jane had done it to her. Maura was like her own personal canvass of perfection. She stepped out of her pants and then hopped up onto the table and opened her legs for Jane.

"At least I think that you are fucking sexy..."

"Listen to you and your dirty mouth." Jane said, surprised at how the blonde suddenly talked. But weirdly enough Jane felt more comfortable around Maura when she wore her clothes and talked like her. It made her feel like that Maura wasn't looking down on her at all. Jane moved over and placed her hands on either side of Maura's thighs and opened her legs further for her and smirked.

"You are sexy as hell to me too."

Maura huffed a soft laugh and then leaned forward and kissed Jane. Her head tilted slightly to the side. She nipped at Jane's upper lip, kissed her, then did the same to her lower lip.

"Well...I am glad we are on the same page," she said with an adorable smirk before she went back to kissing her. It was then that Jane smelled her shampoo in Maura's hair. Maura had showered and used her stuff.

"Are you trying to turn into me?" Jane whispered against her lips. She moved her head from her thigh between her legs and stroked over her folds. "My way?" She whispered and locked eyes with her.

"I am trying," she purred and her eyes fluttered as Jane started to touch between her legs. She smiled and then felt a shiver move up her back. Maura licked her lower lip and nodded. "Your way...but you don't have to let me go when you are done..."

"Why do you wanna turn into me?" Jane whispered as she pushed two fingers inside the blonde slowly. She loved feeling the warmth of Maura's sex surrounding her fingers. Jane started to thrust and extended her thumb to brush over her sensitive clit.

Maura's entire body jerked closer to Jane as Jane's fingers moved into her and her thumb started to touch her clit.

"Ooooh," she moaned breathlessly as her eyes closed. "I notice-I noticed you..." she could barely say.

"And I noticed you, Maura." Jane said confused and stopped thrusting for a moment.

"Are you trying to be like me so other people will notice you?" Jane asked her and looked in her eyes.

"No...I just want to be with you... I want to do the things that you like. I want you..." she said as her breathing got deeper and her cheeks flushed. Even as Jane had stopped moving. She then opened her eyes and looked at Jane.

"You are amazing."

"No I am really not." Jane snorted a laugh and started moving her fingers in and out of the blonde again while her thumb kept brushing over her sensitive bud.

"I'm a fucked up and you don't even know half of it." Jane bit into Maura's earlobe.

Maura tilted her head to the side and moaned. Her hips moved a little into Jane's fingers.

"I don't care...to me...you are amazing..." she said softly as Jane bit into her earlobe. She was so wet now that her sex made sounds when Jane fucked her.

Jane wrapped an arm around her to hold Maura tighter against her, so she was able to fuck the blonde harder and faster. She moved her fingers quick, even adding a third finger as she fucked the blonde on her massage table. Her lips pressing down against Maura's again.

"Oh god! Jane! Oh god...I love this..I love...I love..oh!" She lost her words as Jane added a third finger and thrust hard and face. She was right on the edge literally. When she came, her whole body jerked forward into Jane's arms and she moaned hard and loud.

Jane slowed down her thrusts and eventually removed her fingers slowly. She let go of the panting blonde and then licked her fingers clean, grinning.

"Thanks again for breakfast." Jane said and kissed her lips. She then stepped back as she heard someone entering the tattoo shop.

**TBC**

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. As usual, lemme know what you think ;) Thanks xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

It was her brother Tommy that had entered the shop. Jane wiped her hands on her jeans then left Maura in the back room and came out in the front to see who it was.

"Yo, Tommy, what gives?" She asked.

"I just came by to see how things were going. By the way...did you have a woman over last night? I didn't know you were seeing anyone...or were interested in anyone lately. You said that you were through with things for a while," he said, looking around her shop absently.

Jane narrowed her eyes a bit and chuckled.

"Always the little spy, huh? Yeah, I was in a need for a good fuck and took a chick home. I know...what you are gonna say. It was an exception, I don't take any home in my apartment but this time it was different." Jane said and flexed her hands again.

"Do you need anything? I told you, I'd be done with your sketch by Wednesday. I won't get to it sooner."

"No, no that's ok..." he said and looked around some more before looking at Jane.

"It was that blonde chick from the bar, right?" He looked her in the eyes. He could always tell if she was lying. Maura moved around in the back after using the restroom.

"Who? Maura? Nah, like I'd play with your used toys, Tommy." Jane said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And besides I doubt she will come back into this area. It was probably just a one time thing to check this area out." Jane said.

Maura came out into the room just as Jane had finished talking. Tommy's eyes widened and then he looked at his sister.

"Try another one sis... Used? Really?" He said to her as Maura stood there rather confused.

Jane didn't even notice that Maura had come to the main area of the shop. Jane raised her brows and glared at her brother.

"Are you saying I am lying. C'mon, man. I am not banging some sexually frustrated housewife." Jane defended herself.

Maura's mouth dropped at Jane's words and she then tightened her jaw.

"Why would you say that? Sexually furstrated...Jane? Really?" She said and walked past her. She acknowledged Tommy, but continued on toward the door. She didn't look back at Jane as she opened it and slammed it shut behind her. Tommy just looked at his sister.

"That's Maura..."

Jane was rather shocked at Maura's reaction. She had hoped she would have understood why she had to talk like that in front of her brother.

"Smartass." Jane said to him and rushed after Maura. She caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Dude, I didn't mean it like that, okay? I didn't mean the things I said. Fuck, you know how I think about you." Jane said to her.

Maura was half way up the steps when Jane caught up with her. She didn't look at her right away. She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed.

"I know...it just hurt a little..." she said and pulled gently away from Jane's hold.

"Then again...I don't think I really know..." she said, turning to look at her. "How do you feel?"

"Uh I..." Jane flexed her hands and scratched her head nervously.

"You are not a bad company to have around, you know. And shit, you are sexy as well. And...you are ... you know, not too bad." Jane tried her best to compliment the woman in front of her.

"And you look hot in my clothes." She said and pulled her closer by the shirt.

Maura narrowed her eyes, but didn't fight Jane pulling her closer.

"That's it...that's all that you see me as...good company...sexy in your clothes? Not bad to have around?" She looked at Jane with the sweetest hazel green eyes that Jane had ever seen.

"Gee, I am not good at this sweet-talking thing, okay?" Jane said and chuckled. Jane kissed her passionately and then pulled back and looked at her.

"Don't make me say it, man." Jane said and grabbed her ass.

"No, I think you should say it," she said, licking her lips after they had shared a passionate kiss. She looked into her face. She stepped closer when Jane grabbed her backside and she arched an eyebrow.

"Jesus, Maria and Joseph, what is it with women and having to talk about feelings!?" Jane said rather to herself than to Maura. She then looked into her eyes.

"Listen carefully because I am not gonna repeat myself. I like you, kay? Seeing you makes me happy and...you know I guess I am crushing on you or something. Not in a girly kind of way of course. In a mature way. Happy now?" Jane asked.

Jane saw Maura's eyes change and her lips parted a little. She then smiled after a moment and kissed Jane hard and deep.

"I am crushing on you too...hard," she said and then pulled Jane up and into her apartment. She had her against the door once it was shut. She kissed her, then her neck.

"Shit Maur..."Jane groaned. "My shop is open...and Mandy isn't here yet.." Jane whispered and breathed heavily.

"Make it a quickie okay?" She let her hands roam over Maura's entire front. She was so unbelievable sexy in her clothes.

Maura smiled and shoved her hands down Jane's pants. She started to rub her, to get her going.

"I will don't you worry..." she purred and once Jane was a little wet, she pushed a finger into her and started to thrust. When she could, she added a second and third finger, making Jane feel so full.

"Oh god...shit." Jane cursed and held onto the door handle. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"God yes...faster." Jane urged her. It felt so good and it was definitely not bad to have Maura around. It was a whole new experience to her.

Maura watched Jane's face as she pumped her fingers deep, hard, and fast. Jane's sex made lovely sounds as her fingers moved in and out of her. Tommy just stood in her store, not sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't just leave it.

Jane held onto Maura's tightly and bit into her shoulder as the sensation got too much and she came. She groaned as the orgasm washed over her body. It was a wonderful feeling.

Maura stilled her fingers as Jane came, loving how it felt around them. She smiled up at Jane, knowing that her shoulder had a mark on it now, but she didn't care. She kissed Jane and then released her. She pulled her fingers out and before Jane's eyes she sucked them into her mouth, while pushing her other hand into her own pants. She gave Jane a dangerously alluring look.

"Fuck Maur, I just did you...Do you wanna tell me it wasn't pleasing enough?" Jane asked and placed her hands on her hips and turned them around, so Maura was the one against the door now.

"Oh it was insanely pleasurable. I just love teasing you," she said and looked up into Jane's eyes. Jane realized that Maura wasn't that tall without shoes one. It was another sexy thing about her. It made her feel protective. Maura smiled.

"Fuck I really need to get back to the shop, dude." Jane whispered and shoved her hand down Maura's pants. She didn't waste any time and started to thrust her fingers in and out of her immediately.

Maura stopped Jane's hands.

"No...go back to work...You don't have to do that." She pulled Jane's hand out and smiled at her. Then she stepped away from the door. She moved away from Jane and took off her shirt. She showed Jane her tattooed upper back and smiled as she looked over her shoulder.

"One question, before you leave... Where would you put one on me..."

"Shit Maura, I thought now that you have these wings you are done with the whole tattoo thing. As much as I enjoy tattoos and all, as much do I like your milky, flawless skin..." Jane said and wiped her hand on her jeans before she flexed them again. On some days Jane's hands just hurt more and she hated it.

"No...if you could put one on me...where would you put it," she asked after Jane paused. "You like my milky skin..." she mused and then frowned. Maura stepped forward and took one of Jane's hands in hers. "What's wrong?"

Jane pulled her hands back and massaged her right palm with her thumb.

"Nothing, its just the weather. If the weather changes too quickly, my hands hurt." Jane said and looked at her.

"I..I have to go back down to the shop. You can stay here." She kissed her lips.

Maura let it slide for now and then watched Jane start to leave.

"Wait..." she said and for a moment, Jane thought she was going to ask about her hands again, but it was something different. "You didn't answer me. Where would you put a tattoo on me?"

Jane almost breathed out in relief as Maura didn't ask another question about her hands again.

„Uh..." Jane let her eyes roam over Maura's body. „Writing under your tit or...on the side of your ribcage...or your neck." Jane told her.

Maura paused and half smiled at Jane's words.

"What's stopping you," she said and would ask about Jane's hands later tonight, when she had Jane tired from making love. She stared at Jane's face, seeming lost for a moment.

"Maura you just got those wings yesterday. You asked me where I _would _put a tattoo if I had to choose and I just told you. Damn man, I like your skin how it is. It's different without the ink." Jane said and scratched her head.

"I have to go down to the shop. Feel free to, uh, I don't know. You can stay here or sit down downstairs, whatever you want. Though I don't think I'll be a great company for the next hours with working and all." She pointed out.

"Ok," Maura said and looked down at herself as Jane said that she liked her the way that she was. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"If you do, why did you give me the tattoos that I have...? Why do you have so many?"

"Because that was what you wanted. Hey, I am just doing my job. You come to me when you want an ink and I give it to you. I mean even if you want more, I will do it for you. It's just,I don't want you to think you have to get more inks so I'd like you more or something." Jane said and kicked against the wooden floor with the toe of the shoe.

"And why I have so many? Shit, I like 'em and think they suit me. Plus I am a tattoo artist. Ever seen a Tattoo artist who doesn't have any inks? Yeah exactly!" Jane said and looked up to meet Maura's eyes. "Every ink I got, wasn't a random decision...it's a part of me and has a meaning."

Maura nodded as she understood Jane's words. It made sense to her. She smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"They suit you a lot. You are soo sexy..." Maura said and licked her lower lip. She eyed Jane, with an arched eyebrow. Then she blushed and shrugged. "I'll be here when you get done..."

"Alright, cool." Jane said with a nod. "Just don't...you know, be a pest and snoop around, kay? It's just not cool. I see ya later." Jane pressed her lips against hers for a kiss and then made her way downstairs back to her tattoo studio.

Maura laughed softly. "Pest and snoop around," she muttered to herself and then went into the bathroom, to clean up. She came back out and stood in the living room for a long time. Then she just wandered about the room, looking at pictures and things.

Jane only had two pictures up in the living room. One was with her brothers and one was a family picture with her parents, but Jane seemed pretty young on it.

* * *

It was 7pm, as Jane made her way upstairs into her apartment. She was surprised to see Maura still there.

"Dude, did you spend all day in my apartment?" Jane asked and tossed her leather jacket aside, eying the blonde.

Maura looked up from her seat at the small unused kitchen table. She smiled.

"Sure...you said that I could stay here. I hope that was ok that I did? Besides, where else would I want to be..." she asked her and turned in the chair to face Jane more.

"Did you call up your lawyer about a divorce?" Jane questioned and stretched a bit. She had just finished a five-hours session with one of her clients and she felt so stiff now. She walked over to the fridge and got out a beer. She opened it, drank a sip and then leaned against the counter.

Maura stood. "Yes, she will draw up papers by tomorrow," she said as she approached Jane with a deep look in her eyes.

"You want me to massage your shoulders?" She asked and gently took Jane's hand again, looking down at it.

Jane watched her closely and drank another huge gulp of her beer, before she pulled back her other hand from Maura, flexing it.

"Why not. I feel stiff and the massage yesterday was pretty good. Just hang on." Jane said and hastily drank the rest of the beer and then burped, wiping over her mouth with the back of her hand. "'kay now I am ready."

Maura frowned a little as Jane took her hand away, but shrugged a moment later. She walked over to the couch with Jane and sat down slowly, right behind Jane. She pulled Jane down and then removed her the straps to her tank top so that she could have more access to Jane's shoulders.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what?

Jane's eyes shot open again.

"What happened? Down at the shop? Finished a 5 hour session and sitting there for such a long time without really moving makes my back really stiff." The brunette said arched her back more, and it was cracking.

Maura laughed softly and shook her head as she kneaded Jane's neck and shoulders.

"No...not your shop...with your hands. You shouldn't keep things from me..."

"Shit that's good." Jane said as Maura started to massage her neck. She closed her eyes.

"I can if I want to. Simple as that." Jane said, but since they talked about her hands, she felt a need to flex them. She really liked Maura and her company and didn't wanna lose her by not telling her about dark hours in her life.

"Goddamnit woman, you have to keep it zipped though if I tell ya, got me? Not even my brothers know where my scars came from. It's usually nothing I'd like to talk about it."

"How can they not know? They are your family," she said carefully, gently and then moved her hands down Jane's back.

"Of course I wouldn't say anything. I don't have anyone to tell," she said and moved her hands back up to Jane's shoulders.

"Because I don't fucking like to talk about it. That's why I didn't tell them. Dude, you ask way too many questions." Jane said and then kept quiet while she let Maura massage her. She was searching for the right words. She didn't know where to start.

"Fuck, I really don't know where to start. I never had to tell anyone..."

"Well don't think of me as just anyone," she said softly and rubbed Jane's neck with her knuckles.

"I am not just anyone. I am your lover? Sex slave? Whore?" She laughed and leaned forward, kissing the back of Jane's neck.

"Booty call?" Jane tried and sighed.

"Fine, alright. Fuck. So you know I am not dating and all that shit right? I met this chick in a bar. Not what I'd usually go for but she was very forward and it was kinda hot for a change. So we went to her place, alright...and fucked. As I wanted to leave after we were done she totally went nuts on me...like totally mental." Jane said.

"She pinned me to her floor and...fucking stabbed an ice pick through my hand...she did the same with my other hand." Jane said. "She said; I won't be fucking and leaving any woman anymore..."

Maura smiled at Jane calling her a booty call, but then as Jane moved forward with her words, her smile faded. She shook her head and sat back against the couch.

"God, Jane...did you press charges? Did anything happen to her for what she did to you?"

Jane flexed her hands. "I was a fucking mess afterwards, you know. I didn't know how long I was lying there, but I tried moving my right hand all the time, and...the ice pick apparently wasn't much in the ground, so it got loose and I could pull my hand up. I removed the other ice pick and fucking ran. I didn't press any charges or anything. I just wanted to forget what happened...forget about that crazy woman." Jane said and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was fucking scared I couldn't work as artist anymore, or hell...even fuck myself anymore... I thought my hands would be useless... but I guess I was lucky and it healed up pretty good. Though from now on, I only pick up chicks that are weaker than me...like you." She said bluntly. "AND, I am not going with them anywhere anymore, hence why I only fuck in cars or the restroom. It's save there and at least people are around."

"Jane I am not weak..." she said softly, "not like you are meaning..." she added and took Jane's hands within hers.

"I am sorry that that happened to you. You should have pressed charges," she said softly and moved closer to Jane. Maura knew that she was weak in a lot of ways...but she would never let anything happen to Jane if she could help it.

"I mean weak as in, I could knock you out." Jane said matter of factly.

"Now that you know, just keep it zipped okay. It's all in the past. I never saw that crazy bitch ever again and I hope it stays that way or I'm gonna knock her fucking teeth out." Jane said.

Maura nodded and shrugged. "I still think you should have done something about it. She shouldn't have been able to get away with it," she said and reached out to take Jane's hand. She lifted the palm to her lips and kissed it.

"Around this time the cops and I weren't best friends, alright?" Jane pointed out.

"Doesn't matter now, It's over. It was two years ago. Damn you are lucky you got to meet _me_ in the bar and not some lunatic woman." Jane pointed out.

"Well in all fairness I met you for a brief moment, but I spent a lot of time with your brother... but I secretly wanted it to be with you," she said and smiled at Jane. She released her hand and curled back into the couch, beckoning Jane to be with her.

Jane looked at her and and lied down with her.

"Just for the record, just because I told you this about me doesnt make me weak. And it certainly doesn't mean that you are wearing the pants. I do. " Jane said.

Maura smiled and slowly closed her eyes for a moment.

"I like that you wear the pants," she said, winced a moment at the couch hitting a part of her tattoo. She shifted more and wrapped an arm around Jane. "I will be your lady in waiting..."

"Damn straight you are my lady." Jane said.

"Hey Maur...you know...I think I'm gonna stop fucking other women now for a while..." Jane said, trying to be sweet.

Maura smiled. "Really? Oh Jane...I would love that," she said sweetly back and kissed the top of Jane's head as they laid there. "As long as you want to..." she added with a dark smirk.

"Yeah I'll try that for a while...but if you piss me off I start again." Jane said to her.

"Hey I know its early still...but I just need some sleep. Didn't really get much sleep last night." She said matter of factly.

Maura just looked at her and shrugged. "Yes, I got good sleep," she said and shifted farther down on the couch, getting comfortable and still holding Jane against her.

"Are you going to throw me away...when I am getting a divorce to be with you?"

"Is that the only reason you are getting a divorce? Because of me? I thought you were unhappy with that prick in the first place." Jane said and glanced over to the blonde.

"I am...but I found you...and you make me happy. Isn't that reason enough," she asked her and stroked a hand through Jane's dark mane. She laid with her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping just yet.

Jane silenced for a while and thought about it. "Nah I am not gonna toss you away. I'll look out for you, kay?" Jane asked and reached over to Maura, petting her thigh for a moment. "You're cool and I know you have a good heart."

"So are you...that's why I noticed you," she said with a smile. "It wasn't just because of your hot body...but that helped... I had always felt different... You are the reason I can now be happy."

"Hey I am glad I make someone happy at least." She said with a chuckle. She turned around again to snuggle against the pillow.

"Kay, well, sleep tight or good or whatever. I'm out." Jane said and closed her eyes.

Maura opened her eyes and stared at Jane. She kissed the top of her head again and then closed her eyes herself. She was out before she had even realized it.

**TBC**

Nawwww, hehe, lemme know how you liked this Chapter. xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

Maura's phone was the only thing that woke her in the morning. She slid off of the couch to not wake Jane and took her phone into the bathroom. She saw who it was and swallowed. She breathed deeply.

"Please don't fight me on this..." she said to her husband. "It's what I want..."

"But why Maura, I don't understand. You never once said that you are unhappy. Is it the many business trips I take? I can change that. I can stay home more often and spend more time with you if that's what you want. Don't give up on us just yet." Rick said on the other end of the line.

"I am unhappy, Rick. Please understand. I still want to be friends, but I don't want to be married anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore...okay? I just want to be me..." she said in a hushed voice and slowly shut the bathroom door.

"What does it mean you want to be you? You are you. And I told you, if you dont want to be alone anymore, I can cut back on my business trips." He said matter of factly and silenced. A thought crossed his mind and he just had to ask.

"Are you seeing someone else already?"

Maura had hoped that she didn't have to say anything about Jane...and to be honest...she didn't have to.

"Yes, I met someone... Rick it's nothing personal. I never wanted to be married...I did it for my family. I care about you...but I don't really love you..." she said softly.

That clearly shocked Rick since it took him some time before he was able to say anything else.

"You never really loved me?" He asked taken aback. "If it matters Maura, I always loved you." He said and silenced again. "Are you in love with the person you've met?"

Maura paused and looked at her image in the mirror.

"I could easily be," she said and then lowered her gaze. "Just let me go and find someone who will love you...okay Rick...? Don't let me keep you from that..."

He took a deep breath and you could tell it was hard on him.

"I just hope you are happy now, Maura. Because I want you to. How...how do you wanna do stuff with the house and all of our furnitures? And how long do I have to find a new place? After all it's your house..." He pointed out.

"I know Rick, thank you. I don't know yet. But you don't have to leave…just let's do dinner or something and talk about what we can do. I am not in the position of kicking you out on the street. That's just not me," she said gently and then looked back up at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself anymore at times.

"Okay...dinner sounds lovely. Just tell me when and I'll make reservations in your favourite restaurant." Rick offered her. He wasn't a bad guy at all and he really was shocked about his wife's decisions of wanting a divorce.

Maura agreed and felt bad about hurting him, but she wasn't happy with him. The woman that was in the living room, she was incredibly in love with. She hung up the phone and used the restroom before she made her way back out into the living room. She looked down at Jane, smiled and then slowly laid back down to snuggle next to her as she slept.

Jane woke up as Maura joined her on the couch again. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly, looking at the blonde.

"Hey." She whispered and let a hand run over her face. She stretched herself a bit. "How did you sleep?" She asked in a drowsy, raspy voice.

"I slept good," she said as Jane touched her face. That touch gave her chills and she knew that she had made the right decision. No one had ever touched her and had it felt like that. She smiled. "How are you feeling..."

"I feel alright." Jane said and sat up slowly on her couch and leaned against it. She got up and walked over to the window and looked down. She watched a motorcycle gang pass by her shop and go their way. She sighed.

"Well, I got a bit, then I open my shop. What do you wanna do, man?" She asked.

"What do I want to do man," Maura said with an amused expression. She sat up and then leaned her back against the couch.

"Hum, I got a call from Rick.." she said after a moment. She looked up into Jane's eyes. "We are meeting over dinner... To discuss how things will be settled," she said.

"You guys gonna meet tonight?" Jane asked her interested and leaned against the window sill. She moved her head from side to side, hearing it cracking. Then she flexed her hands.

"Yes...for a little while. I will go home and get a few things afterward," she said and smiled at Jane. She watched her hands for a moment and then dropped her feet to the floor and stood.

„You are ok with that...right?"

"Dude, why shouldn't I be? He's still your husband." Jane said and picked up her clothes from the ground. She smelled them and since they smelled alright, she slipped into her light blue ripped jeans and her black Ed Hardy shirt again. She got a scrunchie and put her hair in a bun.

"I'll be busy anyways in my shop."

Maura nodded and then smirked at how Jane got herself dressed.

"Wait, Jane..." she said softly and stepped forward. "Do you want to take a shower...with me?" She asked with a tantalizing look to her eyes.

"Do I smell?" Jane asked her and scratched her head. She figured a shower couldnt hurt or even washing her hair.

"Okay...shower sounds alright." The brunette made her way into her bathroom and then stripped down naked. She opened her hair and tossed the scrunchie aside before she got inside the shower. "What are you waiting for?"

Maura followed Jane and stood at the edge of the bathroom, watching her for a moment. She then slowly stripped herself and when Jane spoke to her, she smiled and stepped inside with Jane. She had Jane pinned against the tiles a moment later and she was kissing her.

"I thought you wanted to shower to get clean and not to get even more dirty?" Jane grinned and kissed her passionately back, while the water was running down on them.

"Oh we can get clean after and we will already be wet," she said with a smirk before Jane kissed her in return. She moaned and just wanted to be close to Jane. Her hands moved over Jane's wet silky toned body. Maura loved how soft and yet strong it felt. It was a perfect mixture.

Jane let her hands run over her body, making sure she didnt touch her back, figuring the tattoo was still sore and all.

„Sounds good man." Jane whispered and grinned before she cupped her breasts in the palm of her hands.

Maura smiled and pressed her hips into Jane's as her breasts were cupped. Her eyes looked into Jane's and she found that she never wanted to look anywhere else. There were times in people's lives where they just knew...and with Jane, Maura just knew...knew that she was finally in love.

"Remember...I am a lady..."

"A lady who likes to get fucked in the shower." Jane said chuckling and brought one of Maura's legs up, holding her. The other hand, she brought between Maura's legs and rubbed her bud, before she pushed two fingers inside of her. "That's not very ladylike."

Maura braced her hands on either side of Jane's head, looking at her. Her breathing hitched for a moment as Jane touched her between her legs.

"There is nothing wrong with fucking in the shower...it's quick, it's romantic...it's soo good," she purred as Jane pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Glad we are on the same page here." Jane whispered and pushed her fingers faster and harder inside the blonde. She loved fucking Maura. She certainly could get used to it to do it for a long time. No need to please another woman.

Maura kept her eyes steady on Jane as she was fucked. Her breathing was fast and she gripped at the wall. Her body became even hotter under the water. She moaned and her eyes fluttered at times, but she kept them open because she wanted to look at the woman when she came.

Jane kept kissing her hungrily. It was even hard to keep her own eyes open due to the water but she tried her best. She curled her fingers inside the blonde and started to rub her g-spot, wanting to make her come.

Maura gasped several times and her head fell back after Jane had kissed her hungrily. Her chest was rising and falling deeply and she was just as wet inside as she was outside.

"Oh god...oh fuck...I am right there...oh...god...don't stop."

Jane only pushed and rubbed harder against her g-spot hearing that she was so close. Jane was surprised at how Maura's way of speaking had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Come for me Baby." She whispered against her ear.

Maura's hands slid down to Jane's hips and held to Jane hard. Her back arched and she came like a swan's dance. It was graceful and purely raw pleasure. She moaned several times over and over. Her sex gripped Jane's fingers manicly and it convulsed.

Jane kept rubbing her throughout the orgasm and only slowed down after Maura had ridden out her orgasm. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of her and grinned. She kissed her lips.

"It was my pleasure." Jane winked and then grabbed the shampoo and massaged it in her hair, before she handed it over to Maura. "Fuck, I need to go and get more shampoo soon...and I guess some new clothes wouldn't be a bad choice either..."

Maura shuddered and after Jane spoke, she kissed her and pressed her full body against her.

"Don't you want something too," she purred and twisted her hips against Jane's. She pulled back and gave Jane a sweet dark grin.

"Want mmmm, I ain't begging. I tell." Jane said grinning and washed out the shampoo off her hair.

"And I tell you to do me now..." She said and leaned against the tiles, opening her legs. "Go ahead."

"Gladly," Maura said once she was given the order too. She slide down to her knees and buried her face into Jane's sex. She stuck her tongue inside of her and found her sweet little clit and started licking away at it. Her hands held Jane back against the tiles.

"Oh shit thats good...Mmm yeah." Jane moaned and closed her head, her entire back pressed against the tiles. It felt fantastic. She rocked her hips a bit, trying to get even more friction.

Maura felt that Jane wanted more friction, so she gave it to her. She started to lick faster and deeper against the woman's wonderful sex. Maura deeply loved this part. There wasn't anything better than going down on a woman. It felt so raw and it turned her on so much.

Jane's breathing quickened and she brought a hand into Maura's hair, grabbing a handful of it.

"Oh god...shit." Jane cursed. She felt close in no time. "Fuck me, Maura...god fuck me." She demanded knowing that as soon as you'd do it, she'd get off.

Maura kept her mouth stroking Jane's clit and she shoved three fingers into Jane's heated core. She thrust them hard and fast and deep. Jane's body was already boarding on collapse with her orgasm and it was amazing.

Jane yanked on Maura's hair hard when the orgasm approached and washed over her body. She moaned and her complete body was shaking and tensed. As the orgasm slowly subsided she wiped the water off her face and looked at her, releasing her hair.

Maura pulled back and flicked her finger over Jane's swollen clit just to see her jump as she licked her lips. She then slowly kissed up Jane's body until she got to her lips.

"I am soo in love with you..." she purred.

Jane grinned and stayed silent for a while. She boxed her arm gently. "You're not bad yourself, man." She said and kissed her. She gave Maura's butt a smack and then stepped out of the shower and got a towel for herself and one for Maura.

Maura rinsed herself off and then turned the shower off. She looked sexy as hell stepping out of Jane's shower with water dripping off of her curves. She smiled and took the towel from Jane that was offered.

"Why thank you," she teased in an accent.

Jane smiled and dried herself.

"So you...gonna be back tonight or are you gonna spend the night at your old house?" Jane checked with her as she towel-dried her hair.

"I will try to be back. I will just grab a few things after dinner," she said and wrapped the towel around her slender frame. She smiled and moved toward the mirror and ran fingers through her hair.

"Would you want me to come back?" She said looking at Jane's image.

Jane grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and slid it on. She thought about it. "If ya want to. I am not forcing ya. Though, you know, having a warm body next to me is not too bad..." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders, meaning she would love for Maura to come back.

Maura grinned a little. "Then I will come back," she said and moved over to Jane. She kissed her cheek and then moved over to her small suitcase to pull out something to wear. She pulled on lace boxers and then pulled out her bra. She put it on and faced Jane. "I love waking up to you."

"Yeah like I said, a warm body to wake up next to isn't bad at all." Jane said and smiled at her. She re-dressed her ripped jeans and her Ed Hardy shirt again.

"Okay I am down in the shop now, gotta finish up some sketches." She said.

Maura nodded. "Ok," she said with a smile and then pulled on a grey skirt, red knee high boots, and a light pink top. She did her hair and make up and then went downstairs to see Jane. It had been almost an hour. She looked like perfection as she came into the shop. She even smelled good.

Jane looked up from her desk. "Hey." She said with a grin as she saw her.

"Mmm you look nice, dude." Jane said and got up. She walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her lips.

Maura smiled. "I am beginning to think that you think I am some kind of a guy," she teased as Jane kissed her. She didn't look like any woman that Jane would have ever dated before...but she was the woman that Jane never wanted to be without.

"Why would you think that? Oh because I say dude? Well man, sorry. Bad habit I guess." Jane said as she heard the engine of a bike.

"Looks like I am getting a customer." Jane said and let go of Maura.

Maura nodded and stepped back. She laughed softly at Jane and then stepped back to look at things absently as Jane's customer came in. Maura turned around to see her husband walking inside. Her mouth dropped.

"Rick...I...how did you know where I was..." she said and looked at Jane still in shock.

Jane was confused for a moment, not to see Maura's husband but the fact that she had clearly the engine of a bike. And he didn't look like a biker at all.

"It...doesn't matter. I just wanted to see it with my own eyes." Rick said and looked from Maura to Jane. "Ive been told you are dating a woman now but I couldn't believe it and-" He got interrupted as the door opened and a shot was randomly fired.

"Mike." Jane said in shock. "Glad you still know who I am since I didn't forget you either." He said and looked at Maura and her husband.

"But what...what are you doing out of prison, man?" Jane asked, trying to remain calm.

"Got out early for good behaviour." He chuckled. "And I thought I could visit the one who rat me out and talked to the cops." He closed the door behind himself and looked around.

"Nice shop Janie, really...I am surprised you are still able to work." He said and leaned against the counter. "After what my sister did to your hands..." He grinned.

"Didn't know you are hanging with rich snobs now." Mike pointed out, since Rick was wearing a suit. "I am not." Jane said.

Maura moved closer to Jane as the second guy came in. Rick had stood off to the side the moment that he had heard the gun shot. He didn't move for a moment. Maura moved closer to Jane as if she thought she could protect her.

"Listen...apparantly you are not welcome here...so if I were you, I would just leave..." Rick now moved closer toward his wife. He didn't care about the other woman...but he wasn't going to let her get hurt. Mike chuckled.

"Like I care little lady..." he said and looked toward Jane. "So, tell me why I should just leave..."

Rick, protectively laid an arm around the blonde.

"Fuck man, that was years ago. I was young and scared, c'mon." Jane said with a sigh and looked at him.

"How 'bout we talk about all this but let the rich prick and his wife go, man. No need to drag them into that." Jane said.

"Jane," Maura said and shook her head at her. Rick was still close to her. Mike smirked. He saw something in the blonde's eyes and laughed a little. She was at it again...but this time she had stepped up.

"Seeing women still..." he asked her and nodded toward Maura.

"Of course I do. What about you? Are you seeing guys now after such a long time in prison?" Jane asked him cocky and saw it angered him.

"Fuck Mike, just let the two of them go okay? Hey rich guy, give him the cash you have and then grab Maura and just leave okay." Jane said.

"No! I am not leaving you..." Maura said and moved away from Rick toward Jane. She grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"No," she said firmly and looked from him to Jane. Mike laughed a little.

"Fine, rich guy, get outta here. Rich lady...stay...I don't give a fuck. Jane...my sister is looking for you..." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Rick looked at Maura and then at Jane. He couldn't believe that she was staying there voluntarily. Rick looked at Maura one more time and then rushed outta the tattoo shop. Fuck.

"If I see her again I'll knock out her teeth, you can tell her that." Jane said and pushed Maura away from her.

"Fuck. You gotta let her go too. And you WILL go." Jane said and looked at Maura.

Maura stumbled a few steps when Jane pushed her away. She looked a little hurt at her words.

"No...I won't... If something happened to you if I left...I couldn't forgive myself," she said.

"Blah blah, wahh... if she says leave, get the hell out of here," Mike said and laughed at Jane's words. "She said you would say that..."

"Maura leave." Jane said and looked into her eyes. "Fuck man, just do it. Trust me." Jane just wanted to get Maura at a save place. Because if something would happen to Maura, _she_ could never forgive herself.

"Please." Jane now said in a soft voice. She grabbed the blonde and pulled her in for a kiss, before she gave her a push towards the door.

"What do you want from me anyways? Revenge?" Jane asked bitter. "I think your sister did a damn good job with it already," She said and showed him her palms and the back of her hands. "You can get free tattoos for life if you want but that's it. C'mon man. I didn't wanna rat you out."

Maura moved toward the door, but didn't leave. She moved toward Jane's steps and sat down. She listened for anything that might mean that Jane was in trouble.

**TBC**

And I am mean again for ending it here, I know. Sorry but I couldnt help it. xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

Rick could see her from his car and moved from his car over to Maura, joining her on the stairs.

"Come in the car with me. I called for the cops, they're gonna be here in a moment." He said to her softly.

Maura looked up at him and then nodded. She took his hand and followed him down to his car. Once inside she covered her face with her hands. Her hair was pulled back and Rick saw the top of something on her shoulder.

He brought his hand to her back and pulled the top a bit down.

"You...got a tattoo." He said matter of factly. "Wow...that looks like a big one." He said matter of factly.

Maura looked over her shoulder as he pulled her top down a little.

"You didn't even notice the other one...I didn't think a bigger one would be an issue," she said, looking at him.

"What other one?" Rick asked her slightly confused. "I didn't know you got a tattoo...How many do you have now?" He asked her slightly irritated.

"Just two...don't get all irritated," she said and pulled down her skirt on her left side to show him the other one. It was sexy where that one was. Maura then pulled the skirt back up and fixed her shirt again.

"Wow...that one looked nice." He admitted and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure you want this divorce, Maura? I mean I can try to be a better husband..." He said. "I am sure it's just a phase with that other woman..."

Maura half blushed at his words. "But they aren't right for a perfect wife...that you want me to be. Rick, I don't want to be perfect anymore," she said, looking into his eyes. "I don't know...I just want to make sure that she is safe..."

He looked into her eyes. "Please lemme try to make it up to you. I promise I will cut down on those business trips and I promise I forgive you that you cheated on me with her... Let's just try to save our marriage okay? That's all I want." Rick said.

Maura didn't look at him at first, but when he spoke of saving their marriage, she looked at him. She took his hand.

"I can't give her up...I don't know how to," she said and squeezed his hand gently. "I don't know..."

"How do you mean you don't know how to, Maura?" He asked, looking into her eyes, trying to understand her.

"I don't know how to give her up and save this marriage at the same time," she said, giving him a small smile.

* * *

Mike shook his head. "You put me in jail Rizzoli...that means you have to give me that time back...I just don't know how you are going to do that yet."

"Fuck if you don't know it, how am I supposed to know? I am not a fucking fairy. I can't turn back time." Jane said to him and sighed. "Look man, I am sorry okay?"

"Sorry it's going to cut it... I want your money...all of it...and I want your shop...I own it now..." he said to her with darkness in his eyes.

"Fuck you. I ain't giving you my shop. Over my dead body, man! I worked so hard to get it up and running." Jane said matter of factly.

"You give me the shop or I will make sure you are ruined... I don't fool around..Rizzoli," he said, stepping closer to her.

"The guys in prison fucked out your brains or something, huh? I ain't giving you my shop. Just get the fuck outta my shop now." Jane said, hardly afraid of him.

"Oh you will give it to me...or that pretty little thing you have out there will be screaming for you to do so..." he snarled.

"Im gonna kill you if you just lay one finger on her, do you hear me? She has nothing to do with this shit." Jane said. "Its between you and me...and now your sick fuck of a sister."

"I don't care if she is or isn't. I want this fucking shop!" He yelled at her and got in her face. He reached up and touched Jane's face.

Jane pushed his hand away. "You keep your fingers to yourself if you know what's better for you." Jane said. "Just leave now, man. Do us both a favor and fuck off." The brunette said.

"You haven't given me what I wanted... So," he stepped back after she pushed his hand away and folded his arms. He stared at her. "Your shop or pretty gets wacked hard..."

"You ain't getting my shop and you'll leave Maur alone. Easy as that. I offered you a lifetime of free tattoo's but you declined. I can't say more than I am sorry I rated you out, man."

Mike heard the sirens and he glared at Jane. "This isn't over bitch!" He said before he ran out and disappeared around the back of the building right as the police pulled up.

Jane looked after him as he ran out of the backdoor. She let out a sigh and immediately rushed outside to the front to look for Maura. But before she could go and look for her, the police held her up and talked with her. Jane had to lie this time, saying she didnt know who threatened her, not wanting to rat him out again. The police took her statement and then left again.

Maura got out of the car as soon as she saw Jane standing out in front of the building talking to the police. She slowed as she approached her, smiling a little. Once the police backed off, she wrapped her arms around her. She was purring words of worry to Jane and also crying.

Jane glanced over at the car where Rick was still sitting. Jane stroked over her back gently.

"Man, sorry you had to witness that. Don't cry, kay? Think of your make up...you'll get it all messed up and shit." The brunette pointed out. "Shhh calm down."

Maura held her tightly for a moment longer before she pulled back. She looked at Jane in the eyes.

"Jane...I want you to come and live at my house. You can still work here if you wanted to...but you really wouldn't have to work anymore at all. I just want you safe..."

"What?" Jane asked and looked at her confused. "No, man. Your neighbourhood isn't somewhere I'd wanna live. And I don't wanna give up my shop. Don't wanna live off your money." Jane said and shook her head. "What about your husband? Is he moving out of your house or what?"

Maura blinked. "I didn't say you had to give up your shop. It's just not safe here. I don't want to loose you...I don't think I could handle it. Rick?" She looked back at him. "No, I won't make him. He doesn't have anywhere else to go right now. He can stay. I am here more than anything," she said, looking back to Jane.

"Fuck, so you just offered me to live in your house together with your husband and you? Yeah fat chance." Jane said and shook her head. "I was born here, I know what to expect. Don't worry 'bout me, kay?" The brunette said matter of factly. "But you...you should rather stay at your fancy house for a while. Wouldn't want anything happening to ya, you know." Jane said.

"He will eventually...but not now. I couldn't do that to him. Jane, it's not how it sounded..." she said and took Jane's hand. "I just wanted you with me..." she said, looking into the woman's eyes, pleading with her.

"I ain't gonna live in a house with you and your husband. And I don't like your neighbourhood, dude. It makes me feel fucking uncomfortable. All the rich pricks running around, judging people." Jane said with a sigh.

"They won't be judging you...god...do you think we are all like that? Really Jane?" She asked her and still held her hand.

"You know what...never mind. I will stay here...but I have to go home and get some things...ok?" She said and touched Jane's face.

"No." Jane said immediately. "Don't stay here. It's not save for _you."_ Jane said and let a hand run through her hair.

"Fuck fine, I come with you. Okay? Just stay away from here. Fucking shit." Jane cursed. "I'll come to your place after I close my shop, kay?"

Maura sighed in relief and smiled. "I will get the guest room ready for you..." she said and then looked back to Rick.

"You have my address," she asked with a small smile. She started to head back to the car, paused and looked back at Jane. "Call me when you are on your way..."

"Fine...fine I'll call." Jane said and looked after her. She sighed and walked back into her shop. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to that. Fuck. Why was it that she couldn't resist the blonde!?

Maura moved back to the car where Rick was sitting and got back inside. She watched Jane disappear into her shop and then she told him to go. They had a lot to talk about and she needed to get some things settled once they got back to the house.

"Jane is coming over tonight…I will use the guest room…you can have the master," she told him.

"She is coming over at..._our _house? But why?" Rick asked and glanced over to her. "I don't think that...her and me being under one roof is such a good idea, Maura. You may have feelings for her, but to me she is still the one who...had sex with my wife. I can't just pretend that never happened." Rick pointed out.

"It happened Rick...more than once. I can't pretend that it didn't," she said, not looking to him. "It is our house and I have a say who can come over. I won't do anything..." she said almost a little disgusted. Maura had changed a lot since she had been with Jane. She wasn't as soft.

"Is that how you want it to be? Live in the house with Jane? You know, I can go into a hotel room, I'd even rather do that. I don't wanna face her. I can't. Maura you have to decide...to choose. Are you giving us another chance or did you give up on us already? Do you wanna be with me or her? Because I am not sticking around when I know you don't even want me." He said.

Maura flinched at his words. It wasn't that she didn't want him...she just wanted Jane more. She sighed.

"It's not that I don't want you Rick...it's just that I want Jane too. I know that doesn't make much sense...but I can't help loving her...It just happened."

"No Maura you don't get to talk like that. I want a straight answer from you." He said serious. "Either you take her or me. You gotta decide. There is no in between. Though think of all the things I can give to you." He pointed out and glanced over to her.

Maura knew what he was referring to...a family. Her chin trembled just as he said those words.

"No, Rick...you can't give me what I know you want. I-I can have children. I saw a doctor about a month ago. That's why I was crying that one night... I have something wrong... I have more tests to run. So...that family you want...you can't have it with me."

He looked over to her. "What are you saying Maura? I am sure there is a way." He said and had to park the car. He turned fully to her. "We can have a surrogate for us...with your egg and my sperm...we still can have kids, Maura." He pointed out.

Maura shut her eyes for a moment as he parked the car. This was not going the way that she had planned. He still wanted her even after the news. She had expected something more different in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were pained and he could see that clearly. She leaned forward and kissed him, hoping not to feel anything at all, but she was wrong again.

He closed his eyes and brought a hand to her cheek. "Does it mean...that you choose me?" He asked her whispering. "Does it mean you are giving us another shot?" He kept stroking over her cheeks gently with his thumb.

She wanted to, but Jane had stolen her heart. She looked into his eyes. They were almost home.

"Please just take me home," she said, smiling at him softly. She needed time to think. The kiss...she had still felt something for him and now she was utterly lost.

He nodded and started the car again, before he drove off. He parked the car five minutes later in their driveway and got out of the car. Rick walked with her inside and then close the door behind them, sighing.

Maura moved inside before him and heard him shut the door. She walked silently into the house and then down the hall toward their mastersuit wing. She sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands. How could she love two people? How could Jane have stolen her heart, but then Rick, still have it?

Rick staid downstairs for a while, not really knowing what to do, before he made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door gently and then entered.

"Maura...we gotta talk. You have to make a decision because as I told you, I won't spend the night in the same house as she does. So either you tell her off or...I'll take a hotel room." Rick said and joined her on the bed.

Maura seemed to slump lower as he sat down after speaking to her. He didn't deserve this. "I don't-" she started and then lost her words. She had nothing left to say. Finally, she looked up at him and reached up to touch his face. This was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do.

"It's not fair to you..." she said and softly continued. "...and it's not fair to her. I am hurting you both...if I let you go, or her... I don't know what I am supposed to do..." she said and her chin trembled.

"You brought yourself into this situation and you can bring yourself out of it again." He said and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "It's all up to you. You have had us both for a while but now the time has come where you just gotta make a decision." He said. "If you dont make a decision til 8, I will make it for you and leave before she comes." He said.

Maura looked down at his hand holding hers and her heart broke. "I am sorry Rick...I am really soo sorry," she said and then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. She just wanted to be held for a moment. She didn't think that she would be kissing him within moments. She was afraid of letting him go.

Rick kissed her back, bringing his hand to her hair and letting his fingers run through them.

"I love you Maura, you know that, don't you?" He whispered and pulled back so he could look into her eyes.

"You haven't said that much lately," she said softly back as he looked into her eyes. "Why? Why now? Because you are afraid you are going to lose me?" She knew that this needed to be addressed, or neither could move on. "I can't give you a family...You have every right to move on..."

"Of course I am afraid I will loose you. You sleep with that woman and you cant expect me to be perfectly calm about it. I used to be so sure you could never leave me but you've changed so much since you're seeing this woman...the way you behave...all the tattoos... Its just not you anymore. I want _my _Maura back. Please, lets go back to normal and forget about her." He said.

His words slightly angered her and she stood, taking off her shirt. She pushed down the left side of her pants and let him see the tattoo there. Then she turned around and she unclasped her bra. The tattoo was from one shoulder to the next.

"I am different now. I am so much stronger. I will never be _that_ Maura again..."

"But that's the Maura I married, the Maura I fell in love with..." He said and looked at her. "Maura please be reasonable. I am willing to forgive your affair just...start being yourself again, okay? That's all that I am asking for."

Maura turned around. "You aren't looking at me! You aren't even seeing who I am!" She said to him and shoved him down to the bed and then sat over his body. "I am not the same woman. I don't want to go back to being the perfect house wife. I don't want that life anymore!"

"Then what do you a want? A life with her? You saw what happened today. It's crazy and it's dangerous. Here, at least you are save, Maura." He said matter of factly.

"I am safe here, but you want something of me that I cannot be anymore," she said and moved off of him to sit at the side. "I am not the same woman...and I am glad of that..." she said and looked down at him. She reached out and touched his stomach where she had been sitting. Maura rubbed it.

"I miss the old Maura though..." He whispered honestly and locked eyes with her again. "I miss the woman I got married to." He sighed and now got off the bed.

"I think that settles it, doesnt it. You dont want to be that woman anymore that I fell in love with, and I am not sure I can love the woman you've become." He said.

Maura nodded slowly to him and she lost a few tears. "I am sorry...It was never you...It was just me...who I needed to become..." she said and stood from the bed. She walked over to him, hooking her bra again. She grabbed his arm and stopped him. She pulled him to her and kissed him one last time. Her body came close to his.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss, kissing her back as sweetly, yet meaningful as he could, before he slowly pulled back.

"I'm gonna miss you though." he whispered. "But I hope you'll be happy..."

"Rick," she said and still held to him, not fully ready to let him go. She had felt the ach in his kiss. "You really can't accept who I am now? You really can't," she said, hoping for something small in return with his answer. She knew he couldn't.

"You just arent the woman anymore I fell in love with..." He pointed out with a sigh. "And we both know you would have chosen Jane over me anyways..." he said matter of factly.

Maura finally let him go and nodded. She knew her answer now. "I might not have had you accepted me..." she said and half smiled at him as she stepped back. She moved away finally and went to get her shirt off of the floor.

He watched her a moment and then walked over to his closet and grabbed a bag and tossed some clothes in for the night. "I see you soon, Maura." He said.

"See you soon," she said to him and just moved back over to sit on the bed. She was pretty sure that her marriage was over. He didn't want her for her…and as much as she was happy with Jane…Rick still oddly mattered to her. She sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but it was soon dark.

**TBC**

Another Chapter down. Lemme know what you think xx. And for those who didn't see it yet, I started uploading the sequel of Obsessions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As promised, Jane called Maura's cell phone as soon as she finished working. She sat down on her bike, helmet in one hand, cell phone in the other. Jane still didn't feel good about the fact that she had to drive to Maura's house, but it was better than having Maura come here.

The phone rang startled her. She looked down at her lap and then over to her phone, seeing who was calling. When she saw Jane's name, she smiled and reached over for it.

"Hey..." she said answering it.

"Yo, I finished work. Just, you know, letting you know. I'll leave now and be there in a bit, kay?" Jane said and looked around in the dark while she played with her helmet a bit.

"You really don't have to come here...I mean...you want to go to a hotel or something? Rick left, so..." she said and Jane could hear the tenseness in her voice.

"What? He left? Dude! Is everything okay?" Jane asked her concerned now. Jane felt way better knowing that when she'd arrive at Maura's house it was just her and Maura. No awkward bumping into her husband.

"Yeah, it's ok. I mean, I was shocked at first, but it was our decision...so...he is gone. I really don't know how to feel about it...can you just get here?" She looked around her dark room and then slowly got up, turning on a light. It felt uncomfortable in her house alone.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I am on my way. See ya." Jane hung up and put on her helmet. The next moment she started her machine and rode off. It wasn't 20 minutes later, that Jane was ringing Maura's doorbell, waiting for her to open it.

Maura hurried from the front room toward the door. She opened it and her entire face changed when she saw that it was Jane. She stepped back and let the taller woman in.

"You were fast," she said with a small smile. Then she shut the door once Jane was inside.

"Well I just you know...wanted to be here asap, since you sounded like you needed me." Jane said and dropped her helmet. She studied her face. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Maura nodded and then hugged Jane. She did need her. God did she need her. Maura stepped back after a moment and sniffed.

"He wanted the old Maura back. The one that he married. I just couldn't be that anymore. I don't want to be perfect. I don't want to be a doll just for looking at," she said, getting more upset as she talked about it.

"Hey its okay..." Jane said and took her hands and guided her over to the couch. She made her sit down.

"Look dude, with me, you dont have to be perfect. I am not perfect and I sure as hell dont want someone who is. As long as you are happy with who you've become it's good, right?" Jane asked, trying to cheer her up a bit.

Maura looked down at their hands and smiled, nodding a little. "It's good," she repeated to herself more than to Jane. Then she looked up and attacked Jane with kisses.

"I love you...I love you soo much..." she uttered softly against her.

Rick had come back to get a few things and he stood in the foyer listening to Maura and the woman. He felt a tinge of jealousy.

Jane kissed her back and placed her hands on her cheeks. "Hey it's alright, Maur. No worries. Just be happy, kay? Don't let anyone tell you who you need to be. Just be yourself. Fuck, I don't even give a fuck about what other people think of me. I am me. Love me or hate me." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

Maura looked Jane in the eyes and Jane saw her smile grow.

"I am stronger because of you. I am happy... I am finally free," she said and leaned forward to kiss her again. This time, it was long and lingering and her hands explored the other woman's body.

Jane kissed her passionately back. She was all in for making out and having sex but still, she stopped.

"So whats gonna happen now? About Rick I mean? You gonna divorce him?" Jane wanted to know and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I guess so. He doesn't want me..." she said and swallowed, licking her lips a little. Her face was slightly sad, but the longer that Jane stayed around, the better she became.

Rick sighed and shook his head. He felt like such a fool.

"What if he wanted you?" Jane asked and kept looking into her eyes.

"Would you...I dont know, end it with me or something?" The brunette asked her. "Coz it sure as hell sounds like it. Like I am second choice since he doesnt want you."

Maura blinked and shook her head. "No...the point is, he doesn't want me...not with who I am now. You do, right?" She said, looking into Jane's face and then her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that...promise."

"It sure as hell sounds like it though." Jane said. "Look man, I like you. I told you that. And obviously it means I like you the way you are... But if you aren't happy with you know, hanging with me and rather hang with your husband... do it. I mean fuck, who am I to keep you from that?"

Maura shook her head. "No! No! That's not it. I am happy with you. I am totally and utterly happy with you. You want me. You like me just as I am now! I don't want to let that go," she said and pulled back from Jane just as Rick stepped into the light. Jane saw him first and when Maura shifted, she saw him too.

"I am just here to get a few things..." he said.

Jane felt awkward as she saw him.

"Just forgot my laptop and a few client files..." He said and passed them by, making his way into his office to get it.

"Awkward." Jane whispered to Maura.

Maura nodded and then half chuckled, looking into Jane's eyes. She then slowly kissed her once again. Pulling back, she nipped on Jane's lower lip.

"It's ok...once he is gone...we'll make love all night..."

Jane kept sitting on the couch, not really moving and stared ahead, waiting for Rick to leave. He left his office a minute later with his laptop and a stack of files.

"Alright I'm gone again. Sorry for interrupting." He said to Maura.

Maura looked over at him and nodded. She offered him a small smile and then waited for the sound of the door shutting. Once they heard that, Maura looked back to Jane and reached out, turning her face toward her.

"Follow me," she said and walked Jane into a guest bedroom.

Jane looked around and nodded.

"Impressive posh house you got here." Jane said matter of factly and sat down on the guest bed. She kicked off her boots.

"I am surprised you don't have servants here or something." She chuckled.

"I do," she said with a chuckle as she stepped out of her shoes and then her clothing. She moved toward Jane in her lace bra and underwear. She pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her. Maura smelled wonderful. Jane looked soo good to her.

"I could keep you forever..."

"I think I'd get bored here after a while." Jane said chuckling and smiled. "I mean no excitement here no nothing, everyone would-" The ringing of her cell phone interrupted them. "Ah what now!?" Jane asked as she got her cell phone.

"Yo, whats up?...what?...are you fucking with me?...oh my god...MIKE!...I'll be there!" Jane hung up and sat up immediately.

"I gotta go. My shop...is on fire...I...gotta go. Mike..burned down my shop." Jane said still in shock.

"Oh my god!" Maura said and quickly got some jeans and a t shirt. She slipped on boots and followed Jane out the door, down the steps and then to her car. Jane got on her bike and Maura followed in her car. Her heart was pounding. That was Jane's life.

The fire brigade was there already, the shop was burned down. Alot of people were standing around, looking. As Frankie saw his sister arrive, he immediately hugged her. He had been worried she had been inside.

"Oh my god..." Jane said as she looked at her tattoo shop.

Maura stood against her car as Franke hugged his sister. Tears welled in her eyes and started to fall. Jane's life. She knew how much it meant to her. She walked over to her and took her in her arms after Frankie had let her go.

"Oh god...I am soo sorry..."

"He...he tricked me. Thinking he was after you. He wanted me to leave my shop so he could burn it down. My apartment...all my belongings...everything is gone. Everything." Jane said in shock as the police walked over to her and took her statement.

Maura held Jane's hand at times and knew this was very bad. She stared out into the smoking mess that use to be Jane's life and home. Her heart ached. When the police were done, she looked at Jane.

"Hey...you're still here. Everything else can be replaced..."

"Fuck fuck fuck." Jane cursed and let a hand run over her face.

"You dont understand Maura...that was my life. My existence just burned down!" Jane said and shook her head. "Everything I worked for is gone... Sure I'll get insurance money at some point but still..."

Maura looked over and then back at Jane.

"No, you are wrong. I do understand. I will help you rebuild it. You can get it back...I promise," she said and squeezed Jane's hand slowly. She knew Jane was upset and she didn't want to push her.

"He'll only burn it down again. He will keep trying to destroy me." Jane said matter of factly and looked at Maura.

"I need to get the fuck away from here. I need to...start my business elsewhere...somewhere where _he _isnt." Jane said.

"Then lets go...anywhere you want. I will get us there...I can give you everything that you need," she said to Jane and stood before her. She smiled and nodded. Maura was for real. She didn't have any other reason to not be.

"Dude, what are you saying? That, it doesnt matter where I go, coz you are coming with me?" The brunette asked and looked at her confused. Did Maura really just say this? Was she willing to leave her life behind just to come with Jane?

"Yes. Wherever you want to go. You are my life now and wherever you are, is where I will be," she said without hesitation and Jane could see that in her face and hear that in her words. Maura smiled.

Jane couldn't help but smile. She never met a woman before who was willing to change her life just because of her. She was at a loss of words.

"Dude..." Jane said and pulled a bit away so her brothers couldn't hear her next words. "I... you know, love ya, as well." Jane mumbled.

Maura leaned back a little and smiled. "I, you know...love you too," she said back and reached up and touched Jane's face.

"Now let's get your life back to where you want it to be," she said softly and looked up into Jane's eyes.

Jane smiled and kissed her. She then turned to the burnt down tattoo shop and let out a sigh.

"Yeah let's go..." She agreed and wrapped an arm around her before she made her way to their car and bike. Jane knew that she could be happy someplace else as well, as long as she had Maura with her.

Several months later...  
Maura pulled up in front of a two story building in down town Chicago. She got out and then went around to get Jane out. Once she had her in place, she pulled off the blindfold. Jane saw a tattoo parlor with her name on it. Maura smiled.

"It's all yours..." she said and held Jane's hand, looking with her. "Now, you can be who you are...and I can be with you and who I was meant to be..."

Jane looked at the shop in shock and then back at Maura.

"Shit Dude, are you for real?" Jane asked and entered the parlor with Maura and looked around.

"Maura...that is...amazing. No one ever did something like that for me." Jane said and walked over to her. She grabbed her and pulled her in a passionate kiss. "You are the best." She whispered against her lips.

Maura's eyes widened and then shut tight with the passionate kiss. She was utterly in love.

"It's yours..." she purred against her lips and then kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her close. This was how life was meant to be.

"Why...why are you doing this all for me? You know I will take forever to pay you back." Jane said and looked into her eyes. She kissed her again and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"I love you, Maura. I do. " She brought her hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on it.

Maura took Jane's hands in hers and smiled up at her. "I do it because I am in love with you and you made me come alive. You never have to worry about paying me back... just love me..." she said and then kissed her, holding her closer. Jane was all she was ever going to need and Maura was what Jane had been needing all her life.

**THE END**


End file.
